The Adventures of Snuffles and Sevvy
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Some cute little fluff, every chapter is one One-Shot, about Sirius Black and Severus Snape. SLASH! YE BE WARNED! SS/SB
1. Dittany of Crete

Man/Man relationships, if that happens to creep you out, then what the hell are you doing here, LEAVE!

The Adventures of Snuffles and Sevvy-poo:

"Quit your whining," said Severus Snape. "I thought you were the Gryffindor. You know, BRAVE and all? I suppose that was just some sort of bravado."

"But, it's getting in my shoes! LOOK! I can NEVER wear these again! It would be a SIN!" Sirius fussed. Sloshing through mud and sand, risking his flawless complexion being ruined by the convenient UV rays burning down on them (thank you global warming), and all for what? Some silly leaf?

"It's not just some silly leaf," Severus said, startling Sirius. Of all the guys he could have picked, Sirius had to pick the accomplished legilimens as his boyfriend. "Dittany of Crete is exceedingly difficult to find. It can only be found on the island of Crete, and we don't have much time left here. Sunsets due in about an hour." Sirius sighed; oh the things we do for love.

Seizing his boyfriend by the arm, Severus walked hurriedly down a dirt-path. Rocks and twigs strewn about the path seemingly leaped out of his way as he, in vain, dragged Sirius behind him, which was quite a difficult task with him griping and groaning all the while. Finally, they arrived at a break in the trees, and Severus let go of his arm. "You first," he said. Sirius gave him a queer look. He had to be joking. Severus pointed down a steep hill covered with sharp thorned plants, fully flourishing bushes, and large tree roots. That was the last straw. Whoever said love conquers all obviously never had a manicure or facial.

"I'm not going down there," he protested.

"Why ever not?" Severus questioned impatiently.

"It's gross! I already have mud in my shoes, and LOOK! There are leaves in my hair, Severus. LEAVES! Besides, I'll fall."

"You will not fall, and if you do, I'll be there to catch you, so come on. Please?" Severus rarely showed much compulsion for anything. "If you don't go, I'm leaving you here." Sirius hung his head in agreement, though he let Severus go before him, just in case he did fall. After all, he did promise him he would catch him if need be. So, after Severus navigated down the slope with much ease and experience, it was Sirius' turn to climb down.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to," he said. Severus sighed.

"Let me help you then," he said, climbing back up the hill, and grabbing his hand. "You'll be fine, you just have to trust me." He really did trust Severus, so, slowly, surely, hesitantly, he took a few steps forward. Looking down, Sirius practically crept down the slope, watching his footing all the way. When he got to a sound landing Severus said, "I think you can take it from here," and letting go of his hands, jumped onto the sand. "Come on, you can do it." His encouragement did little to help as Sirius stumbled and slid down the hill, and deciding enough was enough..."Sirius don't..." And he was safely on the ground once again. "...slide down. Look at this, now your clothes are all dirty."

"Look!" Sirius exclaimed. "I did it!" His pride must have changed something in him, fore he didn't mind the dirt on his clothes at all.

"Nicely done, honey," Severus mumbled, shaking his head." Sirius beamed. "Now, we don't have much time left," and with that, Severus once again grabbed Sirius' hands and tugged with all his might in one direction. "There!" he said excitedly. The two of them bound towards one small bush just off the water's edge. Severus frantically searched his pockets for a small glass bottle, uncorked it, and put a hand full of leaves in. "Okay, time to go," he said. And with that, the two apparated back to the English countryside.

"Tea time," Severus announced, once back in their warm dry, _clean_ cottage. It was seldom that Severus made tea, so Sirius knew it must have been a special occasion. He walked into the room, sat down at the front of the table in the living room, and waited as Severus added exactly what Sirius liked in his tea. Crème and three teaspoons of sugar. When he set it on the table, Sirius almost immediately brought it to his lips, and took a rather large gulp.

"Minty." he said. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just putting those leaves we got to use," Severus said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said reminiscing," you never told me what those leaves were for. What do they do?" Severus smiled.

"Dittany of Crete," he began," is a very rare magical herb. It's said to give you the ability to foresee who you will fall in love with, and..." Sirius cut him off, smiling.

"Well, why don't we just go upstairs and see if we are meant to be." As Sirius ran up to the loft excitedly, Severus finished his explanation.

"...and greatly increase sexual desire."

---

Sammi: WHOO someones gettin' laid!

Joceline: SAMANTHA!

Sammie: Well you wrote it, babe. Ok so heres what my bestie and I are doing. These are just tiny fluffly little snipets that either I or Joceline will write. They'll be more to come, you can bet your boots on that. Need. To. Stop. Listening. To. French. Teacher.

Joceline: Samantha you're scaring the people and we'd like them to come back and read the chapters that will follow this one.

Sammie: Right-o well all that we ask is that you reveiw and please people, no flames!


	2. The Fair

"Sirius, why in the name of Circe are we here?" Severus Snape asked his boyfriend whilst trying to weave through a crowd of muggles.

"Because Severus dear, it's a learning experience," Severus scoffed, "and it'll be fun."

"I highly doubt that." Sirius stopped suddenly, causing Severus to as well. The people behind the two men swore, and pushed their way past. He grabbed Severus' hand suddenly and pulled him to a booth directly to their left.

"Severus, what's this?" Severus rolled his eyes, as the booth owner gave Sirius a strange look.

"It's a game; you throw some balls at those bottles and see if you can knock them over."

"I want to play!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What a surprise." Severus said sarcastically. He handed the man behind the counter two pounds, Sirius thanked Merlin that his boyfriend understood the muggle ways to deal with money, he never could figure it out. The owner handed them three balls each.

Sirius looked at Severus, "you first." Severus smirked, and threw the ball; it hit the bottles toppling them. The man handed him a small stuffed bear, and Severus backed up to let Sirius try.

Sirius looked confidently at his boyfriend, and threw the ball. It missed by mere inches. Severus tried to disguise his chuckle with a cough, Sirius wasn't fooled. He threw the ball again and once again missed.

Severus decided it was time to intervene, or he wouldn't get a peaceful nights rest. He pulled his wand out carefully, so that the owner and Sirius couldn't see. He muttered a quick spell just as the ball was released from Sirius' hand. The ball moved a rapid pace, hitting the bottles in the center of the small tower, knocking them over perfectly.

Severus stowed his wand back in his pocket just before Sirius turned to him, pride strewn across his face. "I did it," he yelled jumping into Severus' arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Yes honey you did," Severus said, ignoring the horrible glares from passersby. He heard one say _'fags' _harshly under his breath. He really did hate muggles.

Sirius grabbed the stuffed turtle the booth owner was holding at arm's length. Severus smiled as Sirius clutched it close to him. "I think I'll name it…speedy."

"Cute and original," Severus said; "sounds vaguely familiar." Sirius smiled, and wrapping his arms around him once more, leaned in for a kiss, and ..."LOOK OVER THERE!" Sirius exclaimed pointing to a booth a couple of feet away.

"That is cotton candy; pure sugar in a fluffy form."

"I want some." He demanded, walking towards the booth.

"No, I really don't think you need more sugar." Severus reasoned, staying put despite Sirius' strong pull.

"Come on Sev I'll share."

"No thank you, you may choose to rot your teeth from the inside out, but I will not."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, which was something Severus could never resist. "Please?" Severus rolled his eyes, and followed Sirius to the stand.

"Two please."

"One will be just fine," Severus said sternly. Severus paid and watched as Sirius devoured the sugary product.

"I need a drink." The animagus stated. Severus bought him water, with great protest from Sirius, he said he wanted alcohol.

"Are we done now?" Severus asked hopefully after buying Sirius a pretzel. "I want to go home."

"But Sev…"

Severus snapped. "Sirius no, I'm tired, and quickly running out of money, and you can barely hold any of your 'must-have' items."

"Well you're the one with the bloody income, Mr. Potions-Master." Sirius said tartly, and Severus narrowed his eyes.

'You're the one with the fortune, bloody pure-blood." Severus hissed.

Sirius scowled. "It's all in wizarding money!" Sirius shouted, and people started to stare, granting them a wide girth as they walked by.

"Sirius, keep your voice down, I'm not in the mood to obliviate a ton of muggles." Sirius scoffed, and Severus all but growled.

"Fine, I'm going home," Sirius walked away from Severus. Severus could barely keep up with his lover, he turned a sharp comer and saw Sirius just as he dissaparated, he followed suit.

"Finally," Severus cried out, entering their cottage on the English country side. Sirius stormed around the tiny room, throwing his coat, and items on the floor and couch. He stomped into the kitchen; Severus followed stepping over Sirius' disregarded prizes.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" He asked calmly, sitting at the table watching his boyfriend.

"Making lunch," Sirius said picking up a rather large pot, and slamming it upon the stove.

"And you're doing this the muggle way because…"

"Because if I pick up a wand right now, I might do something I'll regret." He said sourly.

Severus stood, and stopped Sirius in his tracks by putting his arms around the other man. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have insulted you like that."

Sirius took a deep breath and molded into the hug, fitting perfectly in Severus' arms. "No it's my fault, I shouldn't have shouted, or asked for so much."

Severus couldn't help but agree, but voicing it would only result in another tiff, so he lifted Sirius' chin slightly so that he could look into the beautiful blue eyes he'd fallen in love with. He leaned in and touched his lips Sirius'. He broke away slowly. "Let's go upstairs and you can show me how sorry you are." Severus said smirking. Sirius smiled brightly and grabbed his hand; Severus followed him up to their bedroom.

---

Sammie: Yay! Another chapter down! WHOO! And this one is mine! Can't you tell I wrote it, it sucks!

Joceline: Samantha, no it does not, and you are way to hyper for my taste right now. *leaves*

Sammie: *shrugs* Well you know what to do....REVIEW!


	3. Unexpected Visitor

*crash* "Sirius!" The chaos from the cottage echoed in the cozy dip of the valley. Inside the cottage, Sirius Black was currently splayed on the floor amidst a heap of broken dishes. "He'll be here any moment, and I will NOT have my godson entering my house in such a state."

"You're house?" Sirius asked, exasperated. "How silly of me. Here I was under the impression that I was the one to pay for this house, and I was the one who asked you to live with me!" Sirius fumed. With a flick of his wrist, Severus swept the broken dishes from the floor, crossing the room as the final pieces of glass disappeared. His face contorted as his lip curved into a snarl. His face inches apart from Sirius', he began.

"I will have you know, that..." And there was a knock at the door. Severus mad a noise almost the equivalent of a growl. "My godson may have just saved your ass, Black." He backed off, still an air of anger about him, and quickly wiping off his cloak, and running a pallid hand through his greasy, black hair, he answered the door. "Draco. How nice to see you, again." Draco motioned for a hug, but Severus managed to snake his way out of the embrace by clapping him on the back, instead. "Come in, please," he said, waving Draco over the threshold and into the cottage. By the time the two had made their way into the living room, Sirius had planted himself firmly on the couch, reading one of his silly muggle books that he picked up at a thrift store some months back. "Ehem," Severus cleared his voice, announcing their presence. "Sirius, look whose here." Sirius looked up from his book, with a look of anything but welcome.

"Malfoy," he said, dryly.

"Black," he heard in response.

Not good, Severus thought. Crossing the room, he calmly said, "why don't you sit down, Draco?" Draco followed him, sitting down in a rather large, squashy armchair. "So, Draco. How have you been lately? Everything is well at the shop, I trust?"

"Well, business hasn't been fantastic, lately," Draco replied. "It seems no one appreciates good craftsmanship anymore. We're practically giving away a Nimbus 2000 that's in excellent condition. I'm almost tempted to buy it myself." Draco had been working at a little shop in Diagon Alley that sold used and outdated items, like books, and in this case, racing brooms.

"Sirius, you're interested in racing brooms, aren't you?" Severus asked, attempting to strike up a civil conversation between the two.

"I suppose," he replied. Severus sighed, hoping that one day, his lover and his godson could actually have an intellectual conversation between the two of them. Deciding to take one final stab at creating peace between the two of them...and he was interrupted by a second knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sirius said, jumping at the opportunity to briefly leave the awkward silence that had fallen over them. Severus could hear him sauntering to the door as he did, humming to himself lightly. Muffled voices came from the the next room over, and Severus could swear he heard..."Harry Potter! How wonderful to see you! Let me take a look at you!" The two of them had walked into the sitting room, and Harry now stood at a significant distance and turned around a few times, letting Sirius look him over. "Handsomer by the day, I tell you. Just like his old Godfather." Draco stood up, waiting to greet the new arrival.

"Potter," he said in a somewhat calm tone.

"Malfoy," Harry replied with a similar infliction. Something seemed different between the men. For rivals, they seemed almost...pleased to see each other. Sirius and Severus looked at each other in confusion. "Things have been going well for you?" Silence.

"Well enough," Draco replied. The two still stood, though at opposite sides of the room, until they in unison, took a few steps forward, meeting in the middle of the room. It was almost eerie, seeing the two of them acting so cordially with each other. If they hadn't been such well known rivals, one could swear they were lovers, practically undressing each other with their eyes.

"We'll just, let you two...catch up," Severus said, tugging at Sirius' sleeve.

"Oh, yea. We'll...erm...just, slip into the kitchen and make some snacks," Sirius added, awkwardly. And with that, they headed towards the kitchen, leaving Harry and Draco still gazing at each other longingly in the middle of the room.

"My GOD, WHAT has gotten into them?!" Severus said the moment the door swung closed.

"The same thing that's gotten into us, I expect," Sirius said, placing his hands on Severus' arm. Severus really couldn't resist his lover's charm and sincerity. "I say, we let them have their fun. Be in love, if they feel it."

"But, we can't let this happen. They hated each other all through school, and now they decide to have an intimate relationship? I for one, do NOT approve." Sirius looked at him and smirked.

"Ring any bells?" he asked, smiling. "We were the exact same way. We hated each other for years, and think of the fun we missed by hatting each other. They've found love in each other, just as we did, and there is no way that I'll let you stop them from being together." Sirius finished. Severus looked at him, defeated, and after a few moments of thought, Sirius added one last thought to the conversation. "What would you have done, Severus, if you were in their shoes? What would you have done, if we hadn't been allowed to be together? Think about it." And Sirius left the room.

Sirius sat on the bed he shared with his boyfriend, crestfallen. How could Severus be so hypocritical? The nerve of him, to try to come between Harry and Draco. As of now, they were the glue that held their small family together, now giving both couples common ground. It was as if Severus didn't want to be associated with Harry Potter any more than he already had to be. What if their friends had been just as accepting? What if they had been afraid to be together because of the way they thought they might be judged by their peers? What if..."

"I wouldn't have listened," came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Sirius asked dazed.

"If we hadn't been allowed to be together. I wouldn't have listened. I would have pushed past all the obstacles I had to be with you, or died trying. Nothing could keep me away from you, Sirius. Nothing." Sirius turned to him with a watery smile.

"And I would have done the same for you," he said, as Severus sat next to him on the bed, taking his lover's hand in his own.

"I don't want to make the lives of our godson's as complicated as our lives could have been," Severus said, looking into Sirius' eyes. "Let them be together if they want to be. Let them live the life they want to, but I know for a fact, that they could never be as happy with their life together, as I am with ours."

----

Sammie: YESSSNESS, another one down, and look DRARRY! I LOVE them!

Joceline: Yes Samantha, i'm sure the people could tell that there was Drarry in this story.

Sammie: I wonder what name we could give Sirius/Severus, is there one? Would it be like Snirius?

Joceline: Samantha go lie down before you hurt yourself.

Sammie: FIIIINNNNEEE


	4. Unexpected Visitor Two

Draco and Harry snapped out of their stupor when the kitchen door slammed shut. Harry was the first to move, sitting on the love seat opposite the cushy chair Draco sat in earlier. After some contemplation Draco decided to join him on the couch. They heard Severus and Sirius yell, but because of the thick wall separating the two rooms, they could not hear audible words. Draco and Harry sighed in unison.

"Quite the pair they make, eh Potter?" Harry chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Yes, I thought Sirius was joking when he told me he'd fallen in love with Snape." Draco did not chuckle like Harry intended, instead he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I will have you know Potter that Black is damn lucky to have someone like Severus." Realizing what he had just said Draco quickly changed the subject. "Who invited you anyway Potter? Severus told me that it was only going to be him, Black, and me here today." Harry was taken aback by Draco's sudden waspish tone.

"Sirius invited me, but he said nothing about you being here." Harry shot back, growing more irritated with Draco by the second. They heard another door slam, and Draco's face softened some.

"We seem to have caused a tiff between the happy couple."

"Well, I can leave. This was your time with your godfather." Harry made to get up, but a pale hand pulled him down upon the couch.

"Don't you dare get off this couch Potter. My Godfather is a grown man, and I assume, though I highly doubt it with the way he behaves, your Godfather is as well. Whatever their problem is they can figure it out, I-" He kissed Harry chastely "-have other plans." Harry smiled, and kissed Draco fervently.

"I don't want to make the lives of our godsons' as complicated as our lives could have been," Severus said, looking into Sirius' eyes. "Let them be together if they want to be. Let them live the life they want to, but I know for a fact, that they could never be as happy with their life together, as I am with ours."

Severus kissed Sirius, and embraced him. "Come on, let's go downstairs, I have a feeling those two should not remain unsupervised for extended periods of time."

They stood up, and started to descend the stairs "Well if Harry is anything like his godfather-"

"Sirius, shut up."

Severus opened the door to the sitting room, and caught a strange sight, Draco Malfoy snogging Harry Potter. Sirius chuckled inaudibly, and after a moment Severus, in a very Umbridge like fashion, said "hem, hem" and the two boys jumped apart immediately, Harry blushing madly the color showing well on his golden skin, while there was a slight flush of color on Draco's pallid cheeks.

"I think the phrase 'get a room' applies here boys." Harry turned bright vermillion, and Draco stared murderously at Sirius.

Severus laughed, which was something Harry didn't hear often. Severus and Sirius moved to the chair opposite the couch in unison, unfortunately there was only one seat. Severus made to sit down, but Sirius was faster causing Severus to sit in his lap. Normally he would have no problem with this, but not in front of Potter and his Godson. He moved to get up, but Sirius snaked his arms around Severus' waist. Strong arms holding him in place, he grumbled defeated.

"So Harry how have you been?" Sirius said, breaking the tension filled silence.

"Fine Sirius, how 'bout you?" Sirius smiled, Draco and Severus groaned.

"What? What's wrong with small talk?" Sirius huffed.

"It's incredibly boring for one," Draco said, Severus nodded in agreement.

"Well fine, I'm going to get some tea, anyone want some." Draco and Harry both lifted a hand, and Severus nodded stiffly. Sirius stood, still holding Severus; he kissed him lightly on the cheek before releasing him, and going into the kitchen.

Severus sat down, crossing his ankle over his knee. "How long?" He asked suddenly.

"How long what?" Draco asked.

"How long has this," he waved his hand in an obnoxious pattern to try and get his point across, "been going on?"

"Not long." Harry answered.

"Well how did it start?" Severus realized he was starting to sound like the disapproving parent and he quickly changed his tone and facial expression.

"To tell you the truth," Harry began unsteadily.

"We got pisser drunk and took advantage of the situation." Draco stated blatantly. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his lover.

"A one night stand is hardly a thrilling romance." Severus chuckled. Just then Sirius walked in, levitating a tray with three cups of tea on it. He passed them out, receiving thanks from Harry and Draco, and earning a kiss from Severus.

"Oh, it defiantly wasn't a one night stand." Draco smirked. Sirius tried to sit on Severus' lap, but Severus would have none of that, so Sirius sat crossed legged on the floor.

"What did I miss?" Sirius asked trying to get situated. Severus filled him in.

"Well if you two are happy, then you have my blessing." Sirius said smiling widely.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said, he elbowed Draco in the rib, and he grunted a thank you.

Severus became more civil towards Harry, and reluctantly Sirius became more civil towards Draco. The atmosphere became more relaxed and they had a lovely lunch, after which they went outside to play a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. Fortunately Sirius had a lot of extra brooms, he hardly ever touched, so neither Draco nor Harry could complain about the condition. The Gryffindors won, but both Severus and Draco stated that they let their lover win, only to keep their precious Gryffindor pride intact. They said their goodbyes at around ten. Severus and Sirius being exhausted from the day's activities retired to bed immediately after their godsons' departures.

"I hope they'll be happy." Sirius said as Severus crawled into bed, instantly spooning himself around Sirius.

"They will be I have no doubt." Severus said kissing Sirius. "I know I adore you."

"I love it when you're mushy Sev."

"Shut up and kiss me Black." And Sirius complied.

----------------

Sammie: I felt the need to write what happened between Draco and Harry whilst Sevvy-poo and Snuffles were fighting.

Joceline: She stole my idea.

Sammie: Did not I was in the process of writing it when you said you wanted to. *throws pillow at Joceline*

Joceline: *dodges with absurd ease* If you're going to throw pillows then I'm leaving.

Sammie: Fine BYEE. Please people, REVEIW!


	5. Sirius Left Alone

"But Sev," Sirius whined. "Do you have to go?" He sat on the side of the bed as Severus meticulously folded his shirts, placing them in his suitcase with care.

"Now Sirius, don't fuss. You know I can't miss out on an opportunity like this. How often does one get the chance to study potions making with the grandson of MERLIN? It would be a once in a life time experience. It's only for two weeks. You'll be fine, honey. I promise." The sad part was, even Severus didn't believe that. He knew how clingy Sirius could be at times. He could barely use the bathroom without Sirius trailing close behind. It might be a bit conceited of him to say...Sirius couldn't live without him.

"But," Sirius' eyes became a bit misty, "I'll miss you." Oh no, Severus thought. Why does he have to look so cute when he pouts?

"You'll be fine, Sirius, I promise. I'll be back before you know it. I'll owl you everyday. Twice a day, even, but now, I really have to go." A single tear had already fallen to Sirius' cheek. Severus hated seeing his lover in such a state, but he really did have to get going. His first seminar started in an hour, and he wanted to get settled in his room before hand.

"I love you," Sirius said, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. Severus wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I love you, too," he whispered, wiping a tear from Sirius' cheek. He didn't think it would be this difficult to say goodbye. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really must go before I'm late." His hand remained on Sirius' face, as he kissed him, tying to put in all of his feelings of love and apology in this one embrace. Severus broke the kiss, unconscious of the time, and with one final glance, turned on the spot.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The second after Severus apparated, tears flowed from Sirius' eyes, as he slumped onto the couch. He wrapped a blanket tight to him, laying curled in a ball.

"Pull yourself together, Black," He whispered to himself. "You can do this. It's only two weeks, after all. It'll be over before you know it, just like Severus..." Severus. He began to sob once more. Never before had the two men been separated for so long. It was frightening, not having Severus there. Who was suppose to help him when he tripped over the throw rug, practically skewering himself with whatever object he happened to be handling? Who would talk with him about pointless topics that somehow took on much meaning as their conversations progressed? Who would be there to hold him late into the night until he fell asleep in their arms? "Stop thinking of such mushy things. You're only making it worse," he scolded. "Now, why don't you get off of this couch, and do something productive?"

Sirius sat up, looking around the room for something to keep himself occupied. "Here we are," he said, picking up a puzzle. Kittens, surrounded by flowers, in a basket; no one ever said you had to be masculine to be productive. Clearing off the coffee table, Sirius sat back down on the couch, pulling the table closer to himself, and opened the box. The edge pieces, he decided, were to be first. He searched through the box for all of the pieces with a straight edge, placing them all in a heap to his right. "There," he sighed, and with that, Sirius began to separate the pieces by color. Green...pink...blue...fur...? Once the edges were assembled, he began looking for pieces of the kittens to put together. An ear, mouth, little pink nose. Meowing could be heard throughout the process, as Sirius shushed them with, "Yes, let me just find your other eye, and you'll be perfect..."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!!" Sirius' shouts echoed around the sitting room. "Where is that pink petal? And the bow for the basket isn't anywhere near finished!" With one final "UGH!" he got up from the couch, throwing his hands up as he did so, knocking the puzzle into a corner. A single 'meow' could be heard, and then, nothing more. "There's GOT to be something else to do around here." Still storming around the house, Sirius decided it would be good for him to take a stroll around the park to cool off. He put on his favorite and most comfortable jacket, wrapped a scarf around his neck, and left. Sirius had walked this path so many times it had become rhythmical. Left...right...100 paces forward...right again...and, into the park. The man sauntered around for awhile, taking in the scenery. The leaves had just started to change; deep reds and oranges, followed by rich yellow colors surrounded him. Children were running around, chasing after one another. Dogs played with their owners on the grass, catching Frisbees and tennis balls repetitiously. Something was missing, however. Or rather, someone. Sirius remembered the day he came here with Severus a few months ago. They were picnicking by the largest tree in the park. Severus took out a sandwich, and was suddenly rushed by a dog, whose eye must have been caught by the food. Severus was rolling on their blanket, fighting and swearing, until Sirius called the dog over to him, and began too pet him, gently scratching behind his ears.

"It's just a dog, Severus. Look at him! He's adorable! Can we keep him?!?!" Severus lay awestruck.

"I already have one dog in my house to take care of, and he alone is a handful. There is just no way." Sirius smirked.

"Am I really that much of a burden to you?" His smirk became a pout.

"Of course not," Severus replied. "I just think that there's only room in my heart for one scruffy, old dog." Sirius' smirk returned.

"Old, huh? I beg to differ. You didn't think I was so old last night, now did you?" This caused Severus to blush. "I can still howl with the best of them," and Sirius began to howl out into the empty park, as the stray dog joined him. Severus chuckled.

"Will you ever grow up?" he asked. Sirius sat in deep thought for a moment or so before answering. "Nope. I don't think I ever will." Still smiling, Sirius got up, and began to lick Severus' face, and wiggle his butt as if there was a tail there. Severus got up, trying with all of his might not to play along, but as soon as he stood up, Sirius got up as well, and began chasing him in circles around the tree. The stray dog began to follow suit, wagging his tail all the while. Suddenly, Sirius tackled Severus to the ground, rolling over the blanket, pulling him into a kiss....

It was practically dusk by the time Sirius decided to head home. The air was chillier than it had been on the walk over. Shoving his hands into his pockets to keep warm, Sirius walked a bit more of a brisk pace to get home as soon as possible. Finally arriving at the cottage, he opened the door to be immediately greeted by a large, black owl.

"SEVERUS!" he screamed. Sirius ripped the letter from the owl's beak, untying the strings as quickly as his hands would allow. At last, he managed to open it. My dear Sirius, I trust that you have been alright since I left. It truly killed me to see you so upset before I left, so I sent you a letter as soon as my first class ended. It was very informative and educational, and what a brilliant teacher! Never would I be able to learn these sorts of things from any other professor. Oh, Sirius, thank you so much for letting me go on this trip. I've only just left a few hours ago, but I feel like I've been away from you for a lifetime. I promise I'll write to you as much as I can. And please write back. I'd love to hear from you. Always yours, SeverusPS. I love you. Never forget that. "I love you, too," he said aloud. Sirius pressed the letter to his chest, and sighed heavily. God, he missed Severus, but, he was having fun, and that's what matters. He crossed the room to a desk, fresh parchment, quill and ink waiting patiently to be used. Siting down, he picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and began to write. My Severus,...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The two weeks that followed had been tedious and agonizing, as Sirius sat waiting for Severus to return. He rapped his fingers anxiously on the table, until finally, he heard a 'click' in the lock, and the door opened.

"Honey, I'm home," Severus said. He barely had time to put his suitcases on the floor before he was rushed by Sirius, who squeezed him none too gently. "I assume you missed me?" he asked, smiling.

"Stop being so sarcastic, Sev. You're ruining the moment." "Oh, so we're having a moment, are we? Silly me, trying to bring some humor into my homecoming." Sirius playfully slapped him in the face.

"Love tap," he said, grinning. Severus stuck his tongue out at him. Sirius took that as an invitation, and leaned closer to him...

------------

Sammie: Yay, it was Joceline's turn. Does anyone else feel that Sirius was a bit to emotional?

Joceline: Samantha, shut up, he was supposed to be that way, his love was away from him for two whole weeks, i'd be tearing my hair out.

Sammie: Ok I'll buy that, for now, anyway, tis pure FLUFF and I for one LOOOOVVVEEE it, so please if you love it to, review!


	6. Birthday Surprise

Sirius opened his eyes, he blinked a couple of times trying to get the sleep out of them. He rolled over to find his lover missing. Odd, he thought, Severus is usually one to sleep in. He got up and put a robe around him, tying it loosely.

He walked down the stairs, the floor boards chilling his bed warmed feet. "Should've put socks on," he muttered to himself. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and entered the living room; still no sign of Severus. He went into the kitchen, and found his lover cooking breakfast. He let the door creak shut, and he sat down at the table. Severus turned, and smiled. Severus never smiled this early in the morning, and suddenly he was slightly wary of the food set in front of him.

"Good morning Sirius." Severus said forking some eggs onto his plate and sitting across from his lover.

"Good morning, you're up early."

"Well I had to get things ready." He said taking a small bite of his eggs, "I'm a horrible cook." He spat them out, and with a flick of his wand the plate was in the sink. Sirius sniffed his eggs once, and did the same.

"It was a nice gesture." Sirius added trying to comfort him.

"I suppose," Severus got up from the table and started to leave the room. "Don't move, I know that'll be a hard task for you, but please try not to." He opened the door and exited. Sirius sat there, tapping his hands on the table, Severus was right, he really couldn't sit still.

He returned after a few minutes, levitating a giant box, with a sheet quickly thrown over it. He set it down gently on the table, and motioned for Sirius to open it. He eagerly pulled the sheet to reveal, not a box, but a giant fish tank.

A yellow fish with a dazzling red dorsal fin swam up to meet its new owner. "She's, he's, beautiful." He lifted up the top of the tank, and stuck his finger inside the water. The fish swam up slowly, and kissed his finger, before swimming quickly back to its hiding place.

"You are one of the strangest people I have ever met; you actually pet your fish." Severus said, trying to stiffly a chuckle. Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Really mature love."

"What shall we name him, her, it?" Sirius cocked his head to the side trying to examine the fish that had pocked its head out from under a small log.

"Her," he clarified, "and why would you name her, it's not like she will come to you when you call." Severus didn't try to hold back his chuckle this time.

"All pets should have a name."

"I consider her more of a decoration."

"Isabella?"

"Do you really want to name something that has the potential nickname of Bella?"

"I see your point." He said through clenched teeth, he hated reminders of his former family. "Calypso?" Severus gave him a queer look. "It rolls off the tongue nicely try it."

"I refuse, where should she go?"

"On top of the armoire in our bedroom," Sirius said once again sticking his finger inside the tank, and petting his fish.

"Oh no, I do not want that thing in there while I'm making you beg for me in a fit of passion, I don't want to see it out of the corner of my eye watching us at our most intimate moments, she will go in the library.

"Fine, what about food."

"Well she's set on a charm that will give her food twice a day, but I'm sure you'll want to feed her yourself so I'll take the charms off."

"Thank you, but I believe you're forgetting something." Sirius said walking up to Severus, who by now had taken a seat on one of the chairs, and sitting in his lap.

"What am I forgetting?" He asked perplexed. He'd gotten the gift, and all the annoying things that had gone with it, and then he remembered. "Happy Birthday Sirius." Sirius smiled and kissed him.

-------

Sammie: Tis very short, but i've had a horrible day and i needed some fluff, so here you are!

Joceline: Well you shouldn't have been drinking whilst on the computer.

Sammie: Yes thank you Joceline for rubbing in the fact that i broke my mothers computer. Please reviewing would make my day that much brighter.


	7. How To Make A Bed

A/N: Samantha and I have random outbursts in which we feel it necessary to write stories in which married men have squabbles about the most simple of things. That is all. WARNING: Same-sex pairings. Only you can prevent wildfires.

---------------------

He ripped the sheets back with tremendous force. Pillows were thrown to the floor and forgotten, along with a few items of clothing. He jumped on to the bed, causing the springs to creak slightly. Finally, the sheets were pulled back over him, and...he picked up a large, dark green book with silver lettering, taking out the bookmark as he did, and began to read. "Perfect," he said to no one in particular. He turned to the night stand, where a fish swam in a small bowl beside him; it was all too simple to convince Severus to let him keep a spare bowl in their bedroom, just in case. "So, Calypso. Where shall I start?"

"Where the potions master's husband is hexed into oblivion." Sirius looked up to see an enraged Severus looming down on him, his arms cross intimidating over his chest. "Comfortable?" he asked. Uh-oh, Sirius thought. He knew that stance well, and he knew, that he was in for quite a tongue-lashing. In an attempt to dodge the inevitable tangent, Sirius decided to take the 'cute' approach. "Why yes, Severus. I am," he smiled. His attempt had quite a coincidental effect. Severus seemed, if possible, more fuming than before. Ripping the sheets off of him, Severus spoke to him in a gruesome tone.

"You. Up. NOW." Sirius put his bookmark in quickly, and scrambled out of the bed. Severus shoved him up against a wall, his face inches from his lovers. "WHAT have I told you, Sirius?"

"Um...I don't remember." This was bad. This was VERY bad.

"Well then you best THINK, Sirius. Think VERY hard." Oh god. Sirius was dead. Dead where he stood. Now he had to calm down, and think of a neutral response to the situation.

"...........um........." Brilliant, Black. Severus sighed deeply.

"Stay there Black. I am going to make the bed the correct way, so you best take notes." Sirius slid down the wall a bit, slouching, arms crossed, head tilted, waiting for Severus to commence his lesson.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one," he said. Severus was less than amused. He walked over to the bed, stripped it, and began the process.

"Alright. Lesson one. After stripping the sheets from the bed, we separate the sheets from one another for washing." Sirius watched lazily, and Severus continued. "Lesson two. Next, we get new, clean sheets from the linen closet." Sirius looked puzzled. "The one with the extra towels." Epiphany struck Sirius as his face returned to it's previous annoyed stare. "Lesson three. Take the fitted sheet, that's the one that's stretchy, and stretch it over the ends of the bed, so it is smooth over the matress' surface." Sirius stood making faces behind Sirius' back. Severus turned around, just as Sirius' face turned to its original, dull state. Severus sighed. "Lesson four. Now that we have our fitted sheet on the bed, we take the flat sheet, the one that's flat," Sirius gave Severus a murderous glare," and we put it out flat over the mattress and fitted sheet to that the sides of the sheet drape over the sides of the bed." Sirius mocked Severus, making faces, shaking his head back and forth, using his hand as an annoying, jabbering mouth. Once again, Sirius stopped his actions just as Severus had turned around. "Lesson five. We take the comforter, and put it over the flat sheet. Make sure to smooth it out before you start the next step, though." Severus smoothed his hands over the green and red blanket, emblazoned with both lion and snake. "Lesson six. Making sure that all of the sheets are tucked under the mattress like so," Severus tucked the sheets into the mattress obsessively, and continued," Take the first eight inches of both sheet and comforter, and flip them over, together, to the top of the comforter." At this point, Sirius had stopped paying attention to Severus, and had become enthralled with a piece of lint floating through the air. "Lesson seven. Finally, we place the pillows on the bed accordingly, and it's ready to sleep in." Severus looked at the bed, accomplished, and then to his husband, who was playing some game in the air with his fingers. Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his abnormally shaped nose. "You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?" Sirius looked down from his fingers, into his lovers eyes.

"Of course I did, honey," he lied. "You take the stretchy one, and then, the lion goes over there, and you flip it, and then, the pillows go on top," Sirius finished, smiling, and to his astonishment, he received a smile back.

"Well, at least you tried," Severus smiled. "Besides. I can think of at least a dozen things you can do in that bed that I could never do." Sirius walked a bit closer to his lover, shoving him on the freshly made bed, and smiled.

-----

Sammie: I never ever make my bed, unless we have company, I think - and apparently so does Sirius- that its more comfy that way.

Joceline: I agree with Severus. I will ONLY sleep in a properly made bed.

Sammie: Were those steps your steps for making a bed.

Joceline: Why yes Samantha they were, any other questions?

Sammie: Nope :) Please people REVIEW!


	8. A Kitchen Duty Bet

"Aww, come on Sev, it'll do you some good." Sirius said, kneeling down beside his husband, who was sitting under a huge oak tree, protected from the offending sun.

"How will it possibly do me any good Sirius?"

"Fresh air is very good, especially for you. You spend so much time in your potions lab, all those chemicals can't be good for you." Severus rolled his eyes, his lover did have a point, though he loath to admit it.

He conceded, "fine, you win." Sirius smiled brightly, and lightly kissed Severus' pale cheek, earning a smile from the other man.

Sirius stood, and pulled Severus up with him. He ran around the tree to grab the necessary equipment that was resting on the trunk. He handed Severus his broom, and rested his broom on his shoulder, his fist was out in front of him, as if the object inside were dangerous. "Alright, the rules are simple," Sirius said in a mock announcer voice. "First one to catch the snitch wins, AND gets out of kitchen duty." Severus smirked. Before he could say 'bring it on.' Sirius released the snitch from his hand, and was on his broom up in the air, speeding towards the tiny object.

Severus scrambled onto his broom, and, quite unsteadily, rose into the air. "Sirius that was cheating!" He called after the man, who was yards away by now, nothing Severus' new broom couldn't handle.

"Gryffindor tactics!" He yelled over his shoulder. Severus bent low on his broom to gain speed. Charcoal hair whipping around him, the loud wind pounding in his ears, he caught sight of Sirius, and he quickly caught up with him.

"What took you so long Sev?" Sirius asked casually sitting back on his broom, smiling.

"Some shifty Gryffindor _tactics._" Severus narrowed his eyes a tad, trying to make himself seem more haunty, but alas Sirius' bright smile made him sit back on his broom as well.

"Got to watch out for those Gryffindor tactics, they were specially designed to fool anyone, especially Slytherins." Severus was about to retort, when, again, Sirius took off; this time flipping his broom and diving headlong at the ground. Severus muttered 'show off' under his breath and followed Sirius.

He was on Sirius' tale now , and it was painfully clear that he had spotted the snitch. As Sirius reached out to grab the spastic golden ball flying just out of his reached. He got the tips of his fingers around the ball, and Severus panicked. He was NOT having kitchen duty tonight, so he reached out and grasped the end of Sirius' broom, he pulled back on it just in time. Sirius whipped his head around to see a smiling Severus, who was still holding onto his broom. Sirius stopped suddenly, causing Severus to bump into him.

"That's cheating dear." Sirius said calmly.

"Slytherin tactics." Severus corrected. His smile grew a little wider, and Sirius raised his eyebrows in a such a way you would have thought he were a Malfoy.

"Slytherin tactics look a lot like cheating to me." The snitch was floating right beside his head, and he didn't seem to notice. Severus inched forward, and touched his lips to Sirius', he reached out and plucked the snitch out of the air. When they broke apart, for it had become a very heated kiss, Severus held the golden ball -that was now placid in his hands-up in front of Sirius.

"More Slytherin tactics?"

"No my dear lover, this tactic was pure Gryffindor." Sirius chuckled, and kissed Severus again. Their lips were locked as the slowly floated back to Earth.

---------------

Sammie: Man this one was short, but what do you expect for only being written during a Geometry class.

Joceline: Samantha you should pay attention in your classes.

Sammie: Buuuttt Geometry doesnt help me to write amamzing fanfictions, so I might as well do SOMETHING in the class, and you dont pay attention in yours either, I can see you passing notes and talking to people!

Joceline: Samantha we got to two completly different schools.

Sammie:......... MEH!.........Please people REVIEW!


	9. Cold and Flu Season

A/N: Welcome to cold and flu season!

"SEEEEEEEEEEV." Sirius' bellowing could be heard through the whole cottage. Shortly followed by a mucus-filled cough. Severus rolled his eyes. Just because Sirius was sick, he thought that he could order Severus around, complying to his every demand. He grudgingly walked towards their bedroom, where Sirius was currently tucked into the bed, head flat on the mattress, tissues strewn about the comforter, and the floor nearby. Severus felt bad for him, really. He had never seen his lover in such a vulnerable state.

"SEEEEEEEEEE...oh, hi baby," Sirius mumbled. "I was wondering, if it weren't too much trouble, if you could please get me some chicken noodle soup?"

"Of course, Sirius," Severus said, understandingly. And just as he had hit the top step of the stairs...

"SEEEEEEEEEEV..." God, what did he want now? "SEEEEEEEEEV!! SEEEEEEEEEV!" he yelled again.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, a bit impatient.

"Can I have a Pepsi?"

"What, on God's green Earth, is Pepsi?" Sirius gasped.

"You don't know what Pepsi is?!" he asked in awe. Severus shook his head. "It's only the best liquid substance ever created!" It's brown, and sugary, and brown, and sugary, and best of all, IT HAS BUBBLES IN IT!" Severus put a hand to his forehead.

"No Sirius, you may not."

"But...but I'M SICKLY!" he pouted.

"No sugar until you are better. Sugar will only make you more sick, and I do NOT feel like cleaning up your vomit later in the evening."

"Okay then, fine." Sirius crossed his arms. "Just the soup then, and don't forget the bread." Severus, being the lovely little housewife he was, walked down to the kitchen, and prepared Sirius' lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Severus walked carefully up the stairs, carrying a tray of hot soup, bread, a glass of orange juice, and a single red rose. He would have used magic to bring it up the stairs, but by the time he had gotten it all together, there was no way he could have picked up his wand to perform the spell. So, treading lightly, Severus reached the landing, and walked into his and Sirius' bedroom. "Sirius," he said softly. "Are you still hungry? I have your soup here." Sirius sat up, stretching his arms over his head, and yawning. Severus placed the tray in Sirius' lap. Sirius first picked up the rose, and brought it to his nose to smell it, but his head cold kept him from inhaling the aroma. He chuckled at the gesture. Looking down at the tray, his expression changed from captivation, to disapproval. "What, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sirius said, spooning the soup, and dripping it back into the bowl, displeasure still plastered on his face.

"No, there's something wrong. What is it?" Sirius didn't want to give Severus such direct orders, but...

"There's chicken in this soup."

"Well, Sirius. You did ask for chicken noodle soup, did you not?" Severus asked, pointedly.

"Yes, but I didn't want chicken in it." Severus took in a big gulp of air.

"When you asked me for chicken noodle soup, Sirius, I assumed that you wanted to chicken in it as well."

"I thought you knew I didn't like the chicken in it." Severus had gone past the point of impatience now.

"Sirius, you asked for chicken noodle soup, I made it for you, and now, you will eat it whether you like it or not."

"But, what am I supposed to do about the little pieces of chicken?" Sirius asked, prodding one questioningly.

"Pick them out and put them in your napkin. I won't have your unused chicken on my bed." With that, Severus turned on his heels, and made to leave the room. Just as he was crossing over the threshold to the stairs he heard "Sev?" He heaved a deep sigh, and turned back.

"Yes?" he asked angrily.

"Could you take out the chicken for me? Please?" Sirius looked so distressed and sick. Severus couldn't help but have sympathy for him. Walking over to the bed, Severus picked up the bowl, said "accio chicken" and the chicken came out of the soup, and into the napkin.

"Here you are, Sirius," Severus said with a smile. "Can I get you anything else?" Sirius shook his head yes, and patted his hand on the bed beside him.

"Take a nap with me," he said. "Please?" Severus was more than happy to oblige, and slipping off his shoes, hopped into the bed next to Sirius. Sirius latched himself to Severus, who in turn, wrapped his arms around him, putting Sirius' head to his chest, noting how perfectly Sirius fit in his arms.

Severus looked down at his lover, sleeping peacefully up against him. He seemed so small and meek, tucked in a blanket in the fetal position, laying in Severus' lap. He stroked his hair, absentmindedly, watching his chest rise and fall with his every breath. Attempting to get up to finish cleaning up after his boyfriend, Sirius stirred slightly, and Severus quickly sat back down; he always thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie.

-----------

Sammie: Achooo! Damn I hate being sick, and I have a feeling that I would be just like Sirius, if Joceline offered to take care of me. ( oh and btw i hate chicken in my chicken noodle soup too!)

Joceline: I would not be ordered around in such a manner, although Sirius did ask nicely.

Sammie: Exactly, I for one couldn't let a sick person suffer. Please people REVIEW!


	10. Thanksgiving!

*BEEP!* The oven timer set off. Sirius rushed into the kitchen, now full of pleasant aromas, complimenting each other as they mingled in the air. Sirius grabbed his turkey-shaped oven mitt, and opened the oven to the overwhelming scent of apples and cinnamon. He slid the pie tin out with circumspect, and set it gently on the stove top; one of the only reasons Severus agreed to let Sirius try out his little get together was if he promised that he wouldn't hurt himself. It proved difficult, however, to keep himself out of harms way, what with all the preparation; cleaning, decorating, inviting guests, and of course, cooking. This was, after all, an American muggle holiday, and Sirius wanted to do this the old fashioned way, authentic meal and all; leave it to Americans to create a holiday where all you do is eat. So, he hurried around the kitchen, chopping this, basting that, until *ding dong* the doorbell rang.

"Sev. Severus, could you please get that, dear? I'm a little busy." Severus groaned. He was the one that insisted on having this party, was he not? He said that he wouldn't have to lift a finger if he agreed to let him have this party, did he not? Severus has no say in the matter, anyway. All he wanted to do was make his husband happy, so, sluggishly, he stood from his chair, and answered the door to a rush of hugging and warm greetings.

"Hello, Severus, and happy Thanksgiving!" Remus said, surprisingly joyous. Tonks followed shortly behind, smiling, hair a russet brown color for the occasion.

"Uncle Sevvy!" a 3 year old boy with bright blue hair yelled as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Oh, how Severus hated small children. They were sticky, and whiny, and always had dirt on their hands.

He motioned for either of his parents to remove him, as Tonks came over and said, "Come on, Teddy. Uncle Sevvy is busy right now," and the child released his grasp. Severus escorted them all into the living room where Remus and Tonks sat on the couch, and Teddy kept himself occupied with Calypso. Just as Severus had sat himself back into his chair, staring awkwardly and the Lupins, *knock knock knock* He stood up again. Opening the door, his face contorted into a smile.

"Draco," he said almost cheerfully. "How nice to see you." He gave his godson a partial hug. "Harry," he said with obvious lack of enthusiasm; they barely shook hands. Draco took Harry's coat as they entered, unraveling his scarf from his neck, kissing playfully as he did so. Severus was no less than repulsed. Nonetheless, he ushered them into the room, as they too were greeted with warm embracing. The room quickly filling, Severus once again sat down, had gotten himself comfortable, chatting with Draco about his shop work,and some nonsense with a book they recieved about a wizard child who found out he was a squib. Larry something, though it didn't really matter, that had to be censored, when yet again, the doorbell rang. Severus' patience had run low as he stommped his way to the door, only to find, "Hello, Weasely," he said dryly. "Granger," he nodded to his left.

"Granger-Weasely," Hermione corrected, happily showing off her engagement ring.

"Yes, I see. Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said, in an attempt at a slight hug, which was circumvented by both Severus and Ron, who steered Hermione away from him to help her with her coat. The Weaselys (Granger-Weaselys to be politically correct) joined the rest of the party in the living room. By now, Severus had had enough of this warmth and family togetherness, and walked into the kitchen to find a rather flustered Sirius.

"Sirius. Are you alright?" He walked over to Sirius, who was currently running around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off. Severus looked around: the kitchen was in ruins. Severus hated to show censure, especially towards his husband, but something had to be said. "Sirius. Are you sure you know what you're doing here? You seem a bit confused." Sirius turned around, flour on his face and hands, turkey grease smeared on his apron, that appropriately read "kiss the cook." Severus, in attempt to cheer up Sirius, complied. Sirius was practically in tears. He seemed to be showing a bit of charlatanism. "Are you sure?" and Sirius broke into tears. His rants were muffled in Severus' chest, as he sobbed in circuitousness. "It's okay, honey. You're just a bit overwhelmed." Sirius released his grip on Severus, want walked away to sit at the table, putting his head down, and into something sticky.

"I'm in over my head, Sev. WHY did I decide this was a good idea again?" Sirius chagrined.

Severus sighed.

"Because. You like to try new things. You like being around your family and friends. And I like to make you happy, or we wouldn't be in this mess." Severus was a bit clandestine of his support of this "Thanksgiving," but if it was to make Sirius happy, it was alright. "Now, let's dry those tears, and clean this place up. We have a party to be throwing, don't we?" Sirius smiled; Severus always could find a way to put little band-aids on the mistakes he made. Rolling up his sleeves, quite literally, Severus made his way around the kitchen, magically cleaning up, and helping his husband with the cooking.

"Everyone sit down, please?" Severus said. The Granger-Weaseleys held hands under the table, as did Harry and Draco, while Remus tried in vain to get Teddy to sit patiently in his seat. The table was laden with side dishes, which sat over a lavish table, covered in brown and orange tones, with a large cornucopia as a centerpiece. The kitchen door swung open.

"Looks great, Sirius," Harry said. Sirius beamed with pride. They watched as he placed the large turkey upon the table with caution. He picked up a large cutting knife, and said

"Remus, would you do us the honor of cutting the turkey? It's a very important job to muggles, you know." So, Remus got up, and after a few photographs, began to cut into the bird caustically.

They had eaten themselves into a "turkey-coma," as time went by. Teddy had passed out hours ago from all the sugar he had consumed, so the adults had some time to talk freely amongst themselves. "Okay," Sirius began. "To finish off the holiday, muggles usually go around the table and say what they are thankful for. I'll go first. I am thankful for my wonderful husband, Severus. Without him, I would have gone mad with this party hours ago." Severus smiled back at Sirius.

"I am thankful for Sirius. Without him, my life would not be complete." Sirius smiled at Severus, and kissed him lightly. Awing could be heard around the room. Remus spoke next.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful wife, charming son, and..." Tonks finished for him.

"...and a new addition to our family."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione squealed, hugging both Tonks and Remus.

"Nice one, Mooney," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Alright, whose next?" Severus said impatiently.

"I'll go," Harry said. "I'm thankful for my family being so accepting of my relationship with Draco. Yes, even you, Severus."

"Me too, Severus. Thanks," Draco said, and in his second attempt for the evening, actually received a hug back from his godfather.

"So, 'Moine," Ron said. "What are you thankful for?" She hit his leg playfully, and with a smile, picked up her left hand, where a beautifully polished diamond glittered on her ring finger. "We're getting married!" she squealed again. Sirius and Remus shook his hand. Harry clapped him on the back, saying "Took you long enough."

The clatter died down after a few drinks were passed around, and even the adults now had started dropping like flies where they sat. Stretching, Draco said, "I think I'd better take Harry home for some rest. He isn't a very good drunk." So, putting Harry's jacket back on hi, and wrapping his scarf loosely around his neck, Draco brought Harry into the hallway, where they apparated back to their flat.

"We'd better get going, too," Tonks said, scooping a snoring Teddy into her arms. "It was a lovely party, though. Thanks for inviting us." Hugs were given, as they walked into the hallway.

"If I don't take Ron home now, I'm not sure he can be held accountable for his actions," and with they, the too left. Finally, Sirius and Severus were left alone.

"Thank you, Severus. For today. I couldn't have done it without you." He walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him.

"As long as this doesn't become a chronic thing, you are always welcome." The two closed the gap separating their lips. Sirius pulled his head back form the kiss, his arms still around Severus.

"Well, I'd better start planning for Christmas," and Severus groaned.

----

Sammie: Yay Thanksgiving! I love turkey yes I do, I love turkey how 'bout you?!?!?

Joceline: Samantha for the love of all that is good in this world STOP!

Sammie: Fiine, but I think ol' Sevvy is really sweet and cute here, well when hes talking with Sirius that is. :)

Joceline: That's kind of the point Samantha!

Sammie: MEH! Happy Thanksgiving people! REVIEW OR I WILL CRY! Oh and I'd like to point out that I'm WELL aware that Thanksgiving is an American Holiday, but Sirius is a freak and wanted to try it.


	11. Don't Cry Over Spilt Potion

Severus Snape was in his potions lab, in the basement of his and Sirius' cottage. The smells of chemicals, mixing in the air danced around his abnormal nose. He flicked his wrist, and the ladle that was resting on the edge of the boiling cauldron sprang to life, and started to churn the sickly green liquid. He turned his back to study a rather large book that was sitting on a stand behind the pot.

He was running his fingers over the text, double checking everything he as reading, concentrating hard. A knock at the door made him jump, and he back up, almost spilling the cauldron. He ran a pale hand through his hair, and sighed heavily. "Yes?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Severus, I'm bored." Sirius winded from the other side of the locked door. He jiggled the handle, and said, "I want to give you something please let me in." Severus shook his head, but lifted the charms on the door. Sirius sauntered in, and walked over the potions master. He kissed him lightly on the lips, and stepped back. "There, that's what I wanted to give you." Severus rolled his eyes, "Sev, come upstairs, I'm bored out of my skull."

"Sirius, you came down here, which you know very well not to disturb me when I'm down here; knocked on my door, startling me, almost causing me to knock over my highly dangerous potion, so you could tell me you're bored, and that I am to drop everything I'm doing and _entertain _you?"

Sirius nodded, "and so I could give you a kiss, to start things off." He stepped closer, but Severus cut him off.

"Sirius I can't go upstairs right now, I will as soon as I am finished." Severus returned his attention to his cauldron.

"_But I'm in the mood right now."_ He mumbled low enough for Severus not to hear him. "Can I at least sit and watch?" Severus was about to say no, but the pout Sirius was making was one he simply couldn't refuse.

"Fine," he grabbed an old, worn wooden stool, and sat it in front of his cauldron, the better to watch Sirius while he worked. "Just don't touch anything." Severus turned his attention, once again, to his book.

Sirius looked around the room that he was seldomly allowed into. So this was a good time to see where his husband liked to "escape" to. It was dark and smelled slightly of mold, not unlike the actual potions class room at Hogwarts. Sirius' keen nose picked up tiny traces of roses, and milkweed, probably used in the potion bubbling in front of him. Severus often wondered why Sirius wasn't a better potions maker, with a nose like his. There were creepy jars on shelved lining the wall. One of the jars to his immediate left looked intriguing and he leaned over to inspect it further, when his hand slipped, causing the cauldron to tip over, spilling potion on his hands and clothing.

Severus whipped around, "Sirius, what did I just tell you?" Not realizing that his husband had been hit with the dangerous formula he sent him upstairs. Sirius retreated quickly. Severus picked up his wand, and was about to clean six hours worth of wasted potion he heard a body hit the floor directly above him. "SIRIUS!" He quickly ran upstairs to find Sirius inches from the couch, face down upon the floor. "SIRIUS!" He called again, kneeling down beside his lover. He grabbed his, now very pale, wrist to check for a pulse, and he exhaled when he found a faint one. He sprinted back down the cellar, carefully avoiding the still spilled potion. He grabbed the antidote, which was sitting on his desk in case he accidentally touched the poison.

He was gasping for breath by the time he got to Sirius' still unconscious form. He proped him up onto his lap, and carefully opened his mouth. He tipped the vial carefully, allowing three drops to slip down his throat. A little flush of color returned to his cheeks, and he stirred in Severus' arms.

"Ugh, what did you give me? Essence of Flobberworm?" Sirius asked weakly wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Actually yes, you have an excellent pallet. Sirius don't ever scare me like that again, I thought…" His eye prickled with tears, but he held them back. Sirius, knowing Severus' tiny signs of emotion meant so much more than people took them for, cupped his husband's face, smiling sweetly, and rubbing his thumb over the pale cheek.

'Severus, I'm fine honey." Severus gave him a watery smile, but Sirius could feel the slight tremors, and knew he was about to break down, he had to do something, the thought of Severus crying tugged at his heart in a painful way. "and Severus, when I'm desperate enough to actually _want_ to _watch you make potions, just take me upstairs and shag 'till I can't remember my own name." _

This calmed Severus down, and he smirked. "Allow me to make it up to you now." Severus kissed him hungrily.

Breaking away Sirius said, "please do."

----

Sammie: Yay Sevvy saved Siri.

Joceline: Yes he did Samantha, I'm glad you were paying attention to your own story.

Sammie: MEHH! I know the title is cheesey, but hey, its like 1 in the morning here, and I'm bloody tired. Please Read and Review.


	12. Nightmare

Everything was dark, and the instinctual clenching in his stomach told him something was off. The wind swept through his hair, stinging his face. He looked around, and watched as several clouds of black smoke appeared on either side of him, forming a circle. He knew this routine well, he shouldn't be worried, so…why was he? Everyone in the circle bowed, including Severus, the Dark Lord was pacing around the circle, inspecting everyone from his regime.

"Welcome my friends, you are of course all wondering why I have called you hear tonight." He was right in his assumption, but nobody spoke a word. "This is a special occasion, for we have caught a member of the Order of Phoenix, someone whom all of you are familiar with." He flicked his wrist lazily, and more black smoke appeared, when it cleared Sirius Black was bound and gagged into a kneeling position, facing away from Severus. Bellatrix let out a raucous laugh to his right, while other snickered. Severus blanched, and by shear willpower held himself to the spot, clearing his mind of any thoughts. He couldn't watch this, Sirius, his beloved Sirius, die before the wand of the Dark Lord, and he could do nothing.

"Crucio," were it not for the gags Sirius would have screamed. His shoulder hit the ground hard, as he convulsed . Bellatrix stepped forward, and requested to torture him for the shame brought upon their family, Lord Voldemort allowed this. She used Sectrumsemra cruelly, slicing deep wounds into his face, and body. She used the spell she learned from Severus, which he designed, and now it was hurting Sirius.

Sirius' vision blurred, but he glared at his cousin, she flicked her wrist again, blood dripped down his cheek, finally he gave into the darkness, and was unconscious.

He watched as Bellatrix backed into the fold, quite satisfied with herself, she would pay. The Dark Lord revived Sirius, and Severus watched as the Dark Lord raised his wand to make the final blow, and Severus made the utilitarian choice, that if Sirius died, he'd have nothing to live for any longer. Before he could make a step though, his Occlumency fell, and Voldemort read his thought.

"Ahh, we seem to have a traitor in our midst." Voldemort hissed maliciously. Everyone started to whisper quietly, wondering who it was, "Severus Snape, step foreward." Severus closed his eyes briefly, and did as he was commanded. He could hear Bellatrix say, "I knew it!" to her brother-in-law Lucius.

He looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord, and did not fear death. He did not look over at Sirius, but he could feel his imploring, desperate, eyes on him. "Severus, do you deny that you are a filthy traitor?"

"No," he said simply, and he heard a few people gasp. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and with a flick of his wrist Severus was stunned into the kneeling position, right beside Sirius, though unlike his lover, he was not gagged. Voldemort twirled his wand delicately. "What to do with you two?" He pondered, then a horrid, and wicked idea struck him. "Severus Snape you shall kill your lover," at this Voldemort was interrupted by a loud gasp, coming from Bellatrix, she spat at them both, but said nothing. Severus' eyes widened, and he shook his head imperceptibly. He wouldn't, he couldn't, but Voldemort seemed to have anticipated this, and before Severus could block his mind again Voldemort had hissed, "Imperio." His mind was not his own now, and the stunning spell was lifted from him. As he stood he pulled out his wand, aiming it between Sirius' eyes.

He tried to fight the curse, but the power of the Dark Lord was to much, he was shaking uncontrollably, and before the curse took him completely he whispered, "Sirius, I'm sorry, and I love you." A single tear fell from his eyes, and shined in the silver moonlight. "Avada Kedavra!"

Severus shot up, dripping with cold sweat. He clutched at his chest, his heart rate soaring at an alarming rate. He turned to his left slowly, fearing for a fraction of a second that what he saw was real, that it wasn't a horrible nightmare. He hadn't felt Sirius stroking his cheek, and trying to comfort him during sleep.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Sirius' eyes were full of concern, and he cupped Severus' face forcing him to look at him.

Severus couldn't breath, he was shaking uncontrollably, like he had been in his dream, right before…before. Severus hugged Sirius closer, never wanting to let go.

"Severus, please, tell me what happened. Another nightmare?" Severus nodded, not trusting his voice. "What was it?" Severus shook his head, but Sirius asked again, in a very gentle, loving tone.

"You…were captured, and I couldn't help you. My Occlumency failed, and he forced me….forced me to kill you, and I couldn't- I couldn't fight him, I failed you." He hugged Sirius tighter to him, and Sirius patted him on the back, shifting in their bed to return his hug.

"Severus, I'm fine, I'm right here. The Dark Lord was defeated months ago, you have nothing to fear. You're fine, I'm right here." Severus shuddered one last time, before becoming sleepy again in Sirius' arms. He closed his eyes, listening to Sirius' slow even breaths, and he fell into a peaceful slumber; in the arms of the one he loved.

---------------------

Sammie: I was crying writing Sirius' death at the hands of Severus, and I wanted to hit Bellatrix, homophobe! I was going to write Draco in there, but he wouldn't have much of a part so Lucius serviced.

Joceline: Samantha, what possesed you...why!?!?

Sammie: It's a happy ending!

Joceline Barely!

Sammie: Well barely still counts....please people review!


	13. Old Song New Melody

Severus hummed quietly to himself, while preparing dinner for himself, and his husband Sirius Black, technically Sirius Black-Snape now, but we won't be picky. Sirius, who was currently sitting out in the living room, in front of the nice cozy fire. Severus wondered how anyone could sit that close to a fire, and still complain about it being cold.

"A love you, a bushel, and a peck, hmm hmmm," he continued to hum and sing while he was making dinner, not used to the pleasant sound, Sirius came to investigate.

"Severus what are you doing?" Started Severus whirled around, not hearing Sirius enter.

"Nothing," he tried to cover up, but Sirius wasn't buying it. "I was singing, I don't know why the song just popped into my head, and once it was in I couldn't get it out." Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, and Severus leaned back into his lover, fitting perfectly.

"How does the rest of it go?" Severus blanched slightly, caught in this very embarrassing situation, but Sirius was breathing on his neck, placing light, deliberate, kisses up and down, making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up; he started to sing.

"I love you, a bushel, and peck. A bushel, and peck, and a hug around the neck. A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap. A barrel and a heap, and I'm talking in my sleep; about you, about you." He ended the short, but very sweet song, lovingly, he really did have a wonderful voice, so deep, and rich, and, caught up in the moment, Sirius kissed him again.

"Where did you learn that love?" Severus blushed, and it had nothing to do with the breathing from his singing.

"My grandmother used to sit me upon her lap, and sing it to me; were she still alive today, she might still try to do that." Sirius laughed lightly. He got a sudden epiphany, and scooped Severus into his arms, walking carefully into the living room, and sitting down with Severus in his lap.

"Sirius, what are you-"

"- I love you, a bushel, and peck. A bushel, and peck, and a hug around the neck. A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap. A barrel and a heap, and I'm talking in my sleep; about you, about you."

He kissed Severus, and Severus was astounded he remembered the song only listening to it once. "I certainly never did that when my Grandmother sang me the song," Severus chuckled.

"I should hope not." Sirius said pretending to be scandalized, but the grin on his face gave him away. There was a loud beep from the kitchen.

"Sirius, let me up I have to finish dinner before it burns." He wiggled, and squirmed trying to get free, but Sirius only held tighter, and finally Severus admitted defeat.

"You're not going anywhere," and Sirius kissed him again passionately, licking Severus' lower lip, and Severus, immediately, instinctively opened his mouth. They stayed, lips locked, tongues battling, until the timer on the kitchen stove became to annoying for either to stand. Severus finished cooking, getting there just in time to save the food from burning. All through dinner Severus and Sirius both hummed the song now stuck permanently into their heads.

------------

Sammie: Hmm, I think the song is cute!

Joceline: *slaps forehead* you got that from our IM conversation, I was singing that all day.

Sammie: and I profited from it, thank you.

Joceline: *leaves*

Sammie: MEHH! PLease people REVIEW SO I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SAYING IT!


	14. Shopping Trip

His situation was terrible; squished between a rather large, sweaty man, and a woman with a screaming baby in her arms, and a three year old holding tight to her coat, demanding a balloon that caught her eye. He stood in a tuna can-like muggle contraption, doing his best not to regurgitate his breakfast as he went higher still in the little box, until he reached the top floor of the enormous building. Why they couldn't have just used the stairs was a complete and utter mystery. Severus shoved his way through the crowd of people in a rather claustrophobic manner, and slunk out of the box just as the two doors slid shut. Sirius laughed as his lover stumbled from the elevator, curiously watching it go downward to the next floor. Severus looked up at the sound of Sirius' laugh. Calm and dulcet, it was easily distinguished from all other noises in the mall. He sneered at Sirius.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you laughing?" Sirius smiled.

"No reason. I just love watching you try something for the first time. You're so _cute_ when you have no idea what you're doing." Sirius laughed slightly to himself once more. Severus, however, didn't seem to be very amused. He picked his head up, sweeping his robes around him as he did, and waited for Sirius to lead him to his doom.

"Don't look so sad, Sev. You're far too cute when you pout." Sirius grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him into the nearest store, which just so happened to be having a massive sale on...you guessed it. Stuffed animals. Sirius' eyes grew wide like a child's on Christmas. He tugged at Severus' arm to hurry up, and grudgingly, Severus continued to let Sirius lead him around the store, stopping to see every stuffed toy they passed buy. "I think I'll name you...Rosie, because you're pink," Sirius said to a stuffed duck as they passed it. "And your name is squishy, because you're nice and squishy," he said, hugging a bear close to him before placing it back down, continuing his journey. "And your name is rocky, because..."

"That's an actual rock, Sirius."

"Oh..." Sirius said a bit confused. "Well, he's still cute." Severus slapped his hand to his forehead, but allowed this venture to persist, until they reached the back of the store. Sirius took the time to pet all of the stuffed animals, hugging a few of them, and naming a dozen or so more, until..."LOOK!" he yelled, pointing frantically to the corner of the store, where a white kitten sat upon the shelf. Sirius dashed over to it, immediately scooping it into his arms. "Your name is snowflake, and I'm Sirius, and I'm going to take you home." He said. Ugh. Sirius might be a bit eccentric sometimes, but GOD was he adorable. Severus saw the happy look on his face as he coddled the cat, talking to it all the while. "...he's really not that mean. Of course, sometimes he can get a bit cranky in the mornings, but other than that..." Severus walked up to Sirius. "Hi Severus." he said. "Say hi to Snowflake."

"Hi...Snowflake," he said slightly disgusted. "Sirius, can we leave now?" Sirius' pout had the same effect on him as his had on Sirius. "We can pay for...ugh...Snowflake, on the way out." Sirius smiled, and practically skipped into the line, paying the woman at the register, and leaving with a new white kitten under his arm. Severus trailed behind him in hopes to prevent him from traipsing into another, pointless store. "Sirius," he finally caught up to him. "I thought we came here for clothes. Are we going to buy them, or not?" Sirius smiled.

"Now, now, Severus. No need to rush. You make it sound so painful to be here. We're having a great time, aren't we, Snowflake?" Sirius made the cat's head nod in approval. _Great_, Severus thought. _He's going to talk through stuffed cat's again_. Of course, last time this had happened, they became a bit more involved in each other than they ever could in such a public place...

"Sirius," he began, sternly. "Put the cat away. **Now**." Sirius did as he was told, a bit of fear splayed across his face. "You have dragged me, against my will, to this massive death trap, to buy clothes. Personally, I would just, love to get this little adventure over with as soon as possible, so please, for the love of God, _try_ to stay on track." Sirius backed off slightly, as his lip began to quiver..._oh no. oh no no no no_, Severus thought. He motioned to wrap his arms around Sirius, but it was too late. Sirius found the nearest store corner, and huddled there, knees pulled close to his head, as tears fell from his eyes. "Nice going, Severus," he said to himself. "You are a total and complete ASS." He walked up to Sirius, who had calmed down, his breaths becoming even, as he tried to dry the tears from his face, which was now covered in red blotches. The sound of Severus' footsteps caused Sirius to look up, arms still wrapped tight around his knees. "Hey there," Severus said.

"Hi," Sirius said in a small, meek voice. He was obviously still a bit upset at what had transpired between them.

"Sirius, honey. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you, it's just, sometimes, our personalities clash. In case you haven't already noticed, we are complete and total opposites. I'm afraid that my temper tends to get the best of me. I'm sorry." He knelt down to kiss his lover, who did little to respond. Severus looked down, crestfallen, when Sirius pulled himself up from the floor, flung his arms around Severus, and kissed him, full on the mouth. People walking around were disgusted by the display, except for two girls, both young in years, one with short flowing brown hair that had been straightened to perfection, and the most gorgeous eyes of every sort of color, the other slightly taller with brown hair that had had nothing done to it but a quick brushing, her eyes were one color, a deep rich chocolate brown. They awwed at the display, grabbing each others hands at the same instant, lacing fingers together, and walking away. The men smiled as the two girls walked away, making them wish they too had found love in each other at such a young age. "Hey, Sirius. I have an idea." Severus, this time, dragged Sirius to yet another box, but, this one was on the ground, in the middle of the walk ways. He pushed Sirius inside, then stepped inside himself. He seated himself so close to Sirius he could have been wearing his clothes. He inserted three dollars to a slot in the box, turned Sirius' head towards him, and said "kiss me." Sirius complied. There was a *click* sound, and Severus stepped out of the box. Sirius walked out next, a bit confused.

"And the point of that was...?" he asked, bemused. Severus held up a small piece of paper that had just popped out of the box, and showed him. It showed the two kissing, happiness on both of their faces. Though these were muggle pictures, so the two remained stationary on the parchment. What a sweet gesture, Sirius thought. He kissed the man once more, and the two of them walked away, fingers laced, to the nearest clothing store. They entered the store, the name of it was of little consequence to Severus as long as he could get clothing fast, and leave. They searched for the men's department and were about to walk out, having circled the store three times when Sirius spotted it, dragging Severus over, he began to look through the clothing racks.

Severus rolled his eyes, but Sirius looked happy, and so he was happy. Sirius strolled over to Severus with a pile of clothing in his arms, he handed them to him none-to-gently and walked off to find more clothing. Severus looked down at the huge pile in disgust, he'd be here forever trying these things on.

Sirius looked at him, then cocked his head to the left quickly, hands almost full again. Severus sighed and went into the dressing room. He tried on several pairs of new jeans, in every assortment of shades, and styles, Sirius approved of three and the rest went back on the racks. It continued in this pattern, Severus would try on whatever Sirius handed him, then come out of the dressing room, spin for Sirius once, wait for either a nod or a shake of his head, then trudge back in for another round. By the time they were finally done, Severus owned: five pairs of jeans, one of which were ripped at the knees, which Severus didn't understand at all, the other four were of a darker wash, he also managed to find a couple of light sweaters, a black, and a dark blue, three shirts, the red one Sirius insisted he buy, and two new pairs of shoes, which were, Severus had to admit, rather comfortable. He made his purchases, and they apparated home.

--------

Sammie: Nicely done Joceline.

Joceline: Samantha you wrote half of that.

Sammie: I thought the ending sucked, oh well, please people review!


	15. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Not again, he thought as they arrived at the mall. Who Sirius managed to convince him to go was an anomaly. Of course, this time they weren't there to force Severs into new tight-fitting jeans, but to simply window shop to get an idea for Christmas presents to buy one another.

"That one's pretty!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked past the jewelry shop. There they

found a display of silver watched, one with a small diamond encrusted just above the 'twelve'.

"Yes it is, Sirius," Severus said, eying the price marked below.

"But, that's far too much for you to sped on a Christmas present. Things have been hard enough on us this yea as it is. Let's keep going." Severus silently agreed with Sirius' notion, though he still made a mental note of the watch, just in case. For there, the two men continued to walk, blatantly aimless, around the mall, passing store after store, each making comments on its contents This continued for another fifteen minutes until "Severus! Look!" Sirius dragged Severus to a store window, practically tearing his arm from its socket. "He's adorable!" Sirius stared at a small brown puppy in the window of the per shop. He has a white patch on his ear, that matched the one on his side, a short, rapidly wagging tail, and a little round tummy...not Sirius of course. The puppy. "Can I get him, Sev? Please please please please?!" Those gray eyes. That adorable pout. Severus couldn't resist...

"No." Severus said angrily. "And don't even try that face on me again." Sirius backed off a little. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I've told you several times, I already have one dog to take care of. Now, let's go. We have plenty of other stores to look at." And crestfallen, Sirius let Severus lead him away.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius." Snow was falling outside of the Black-Snape cottage, blanketing the hills around them. A fur tree stood proudly in the living room nearest the window, draped with tinsel, adorned with decorative baubles, and crystalline lights, topped with a glittering silver star.

"Happy Christmas, Severus." Sirius sat down in front of the fireplace with a cup of coffee, knees pulled tight to his body for warmth. Severus walked over to his lover for a quick kiss. He snuggled up to Sirius, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. The two sat in this comfortable position until the fire began to die down.

"Let's open gifts, shall we?" Severus suggest standing up and walking over to the tree. Sirius followed Severus over to the tree, scooting himself to the base via his butt. "Me first." Severus excitedly left the room, and quickly came back with a small, green box, tied with a silver ribbon. Sirius pulled the ribbon on the box, opening it to reveal a slender, silver whistle. "Try it," Severus said eagerly. Sirius did as he was told, but heard no sound. "Severus, honey. I'm sorry to tell you, but I think your present is broken." Severus simply smiled.

"No, it's working just fine." As he spoke these words, a small brown puppy with a white ear bolted into the living room, jumping directly into Sirius' lap. Sirius was stunned, as the puppy nipped at his toes, then bounded back into his lap jumping up cover his face with very wet kisses.

"Severus! I thought you didn't want another dog." Severus smiled.

"When I saw how happy he made you, I just couldn't resist getting him for you."

"What's his name?" Sirius asked, as his new puppy chased its tail.

"Scout." Sirius smiled, looking the dog over.

"Yes. It suits him well. Scout." Sirius picked up the new little addition, thumbs under his front paws, his hands cupped around his back. He pulled him close to his face, so that the two dogs noses were touching. Severus sat watching his lover rolling around on the floor with Scout, laughing and talking to him as he did so. Soon, Scout left the 'wrestling arena' for some water, and Sirius stood up. "Okay, your present next." Sirius led Severus to the couch. "Close your eyes. What could Sirius be getting? Severus thought. Finally, "Okay, Sev. You can open your eyes." Severus opened his eyes to find Sirius, clad in nothing but a green and silver bow below his waist. "Well, here you are. All I have to offer you for as a Christmas present are my services for the day. I believe the phrase "sex-slave" would apply nicely here. So, what would you like me to do for you first, master?" Severus had no idea how to respond to this at first, but then, chuckled to himself, a smirk on his face.

"Well," he began, "You can start by letting me unwrap my present." Severus stood up, untying the bow from his lover's waist.

----

Sammie: Ah Christmas, such a lovely time of year. Sorry this is two days over due, but you can live. Oh and due to the nature of some of the stories and the language we upped the rating.

Joceline: We actually had been writing stories for a little while, and hadn't uploaded most of them so sorry about the wait. I know this is usally Sammie's line but we're changing it up. Please people REVIEW!


	16. Gay Bar

Sirius dragged Severus by the hands, twisting, and shoving his way past the crowds of people. Severus looked over his husband as his arm was being ripped from the socket. Sirius was clad in black leather pants, and a tight black undershirt. He loved when Sirius walked in front of him, though he would never tell Sirius. They found an empty table in the back of the bar, some what away from the flashing lights and boisterous music.

"And I agreed to this little outing, why?" Severus asked after crawling uncouthly into the booth.

"Because you can't resist me when I'm wearing these pants." Sirius said motioning to the black leather that was almost painted on his legs. Severus huffed, and Sirius chuckled slightly. "I'm going to get us some drinks, you want anything?"

"A scotch if you don't mind." Sirius nodded, and walked away from Severus, though still being in his line of vision.

Severus saw Sirius walk to the bar, and order.

He watched his lover grab the drinks, and start to walk over back to him.

He watched as a man, in similar clothing, grab Sirius by his hips, and turn him towards himself. Sirius was visibly trying to get away, but the slightly drunk man was not letting go of him, wrapping his arms around Sirius so that he dropped the drinks, and swinging his hips, and Sirius', in time with the music, they started to dance. Severus' eyes narrowed. Nobody touched Sirius but him.

He stood up from the table, and marched over to them. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and spun him around. "Let go of my husband." He said in a dangerous whisper, though it was clearly heard by the other man.

"No, he seems to be having a good time with me." Sirius shook his head, still held fast to the other man by his firm grip. Sirius looked to Severus, then to the other man in horror. The man leant forward, and kissed Sirius, not letting him go. Severus snarled, and pulled out his wand. He wasn't allowed to do magic on muggles, but this was an emergency, he whispered, _"Impediementa." _And the force of the sell separate the two in front of him.

Severus grabbed Sirius' arm, but before he could pull him from the pub, he saw two girls who had witnessed this scene, stepped forward from the crowed, "How DARE you," one of them screamed. He had seen these girls before, they went to Hogwarts. The other girl pulled on her friend. "Samantha honey, let's not lose our temper."

Before she could be completely pulled away she slapped the man. "That's for hitting on a man's husband." She slapped him again, "and for kissing said husband when you knew he was taken!" By this time Joceline had pulled her back into the dancing crowd.

Severus chuckled slightly, and loosened his grip on Sirius, they walked hand in hand out of the pub.

-----

Sammie: Credit for this story idea goes to one of our reviewers Moosxaxlot, it was a fantastic idea,

Joceline: However short the story turned out to be.

Sammie: Regardless, I hope you enjoyed Moosxaxlot, and everyone else too, REVIEW!


	17. Sleeping Beauty

Darkness surrounded him. Scenes of a little boy in clothes fit for a man twice his size, hugging his knees tight to his body flashed through the shadows. There was a girl with beautiful auburn hair and green eyes. A red train puffing through the mountains. Two boys who couldn't be older than fifteen stood near a tree beside a vast lake. Sun beating down on him, the taller of the two boys spoke. "Scourgify!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him- "Leave him ALONE!"....James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of gray underpants....there was a bell, and Severus Snape opened his eyes.

Breathing heavily, Severus turned to look at the alarm clock: Six AM. He rolled over, wiping the bit of sweat from his brow, touching an icy-cold hand to his flushed cheeks. It was just another nightmare, Severus. It was just a nightmare. He looked to the figure beside him, watching as his lover's chest rose and fell beneath the thin sheet. He slept in almost nothing; something Severus was rather thankful for. Severus took the blankets off of his body, reluctantly, and touched his feet cautiously to the cold floor; chills ran up his spine. He walked into the bathroom where he looked himself over in the mirror before turning on the shower.

He loved the warmth of the water to his skin, so he remained in the shower until the room was filled with steam. Severus stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist,and wiped the fogged mirror. He looked over his pallid skin, and dripping, jet-black hair, and opened the door, allowing the warm steam to fill the bedroom. Droplets of water fell from his body, trailing behind him. He combed his hair back, attempting to dry it a bit, and let the towel fall from his waist. Foolishly he turned his head, believing that the sheer aura of his nudity would awaken his lover, but wasn't surprised to find him sleeping face down, arms and legs sprawled out. Several minutes later, having slipped his wedding band onto his finger, Severus knelt beside Sirius, still asleep, watching him soundly dreaming for a few moments until deciding he had had enough sleep-in time.

"Sirius, honey," he whispered softly into his ear. "It's six-thirty. Time to wake up." Nothing. He tried again to wake Sirius, nibbling on his earlobe, and kissing his way down to his collarbone. Sirius stirred, just enough for a response.

"Mamghafds." He had quite a way with words. He batted his hands in the air, signaling for Severus to let him sleep. Severus, however, had a few ideas of his own.

Standing up, he said "Sirius, honey. I really think you should wake up." Sirius thrashed his body on the bed, finding a new comfortable position on the other side, and slept once more. Severus walked to the other side. "I warned you." He ripped the sheet off of his lover. Sirius huddled in the fetal-position, curled up to a pillow. "Not good enough, huh?" Severus turned all of the lights in the room on. Sirius scrunched his nose, his eyes shut tight. Severus sighed. "Still not awake?"

He poked and prodded Sirius until he groggily said "Leave me alone!" "Sirius, you're already 10 minutes late in waking up. You're going to be late, now GET UP!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" he whined. Alright. No more clubbing on weekdays. Severus had no other options.

"Sirius, I'm giving you until the count of three. One. Two.."

"Three."

"Alright. You give me no choice." With that, Severus slipped his hands under the mattress, being sure to have a firm, grip, and flipped it into the air, causing Sirius to tumble to the floor. He didn't stir. He didn't stir. "You're joking." Though it was quite the contrary. Sirius currently lay on the floor, his head on top of a silk pillow. "That's it." Severus went to the floor, looking at his lover, whose eyes opened, meeting his perfectly.

"Yes, dear?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I gave you several chances to get out of bed. I've tried everything I can think of, so please will you give me some indication as to what will keep you awake?!" Sirius smiled.

"I don't see why you would go to all that trouble to wake me up, when all you had to do was fuck me." Severus was dumbstruck.

"Well, I need you awake, now, and seeing as I now know what to do, I think it's the only way." Severus picked Sirius up, scooting him to the over-turned mattress which currently resided on the floor. Plopping him onto the bed, Severus looked at his lover hungrily.

The two men lay on the mattress face-to-face. Severus playing with Sirius' hair, Sirius running a finger across Severus' lower lip. "Good morning," Severus said to Sirius. "Good morning," Sirius replied.

---

Sammie: Haha, good job Sev! Waking me up is exceedingly difficult and this story was thought of as I was lying in bed, and Joceline was trying to wake me up via phone.

Joceline: Took me forever and a half!

Sammie: That it did, please people review!


	18. Bedtime Stories

It was a rainy winters night on the English country-side. Severus sighed as he wrapped the green velvet blanket around him tighter and snuggled into the couch, book, open, in his lap. The clock chimed on the mantle, 7:00, Sirius should be home by now, he left three hours ago. He tried to convince Severus to go shopping with him, but he wouldn't budge, he was simply not in the mood, so Sirius owled-up Harry and they went together, leaving their respective partners with a little Slytherin-self-time. Suddenly the door burst open, and Sirius shook himself off, some habits from his escapades as Snuffles didn't cease. Severus rolled his eyes, and a now slightly dryer Sirius entered the sitting room. He walked over to the fire place, rubbing his hands together over the flame. Then he turned around and shook his butt over the fire. Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"What'cha reading?" He asked taking a seat on the chair opposite Severus.

"A book I have not read in a very long time." He said, not looking up, but hiding the cover slightly with his knees.

"Well paint my intrigued, what's the title?"

Sirius swore he saw a slight color rise to Severus' cheeks, but he ignored it, "Tales of Beedle the Bard," Sirius barely repressed a chuckle.

"Why are you reading children's stories?" He stood up and went behind Severus', reading over his shoulder. He saw that he was reading: "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot," he read aloud, "Good Lord I always hated that one."

Severus sneered looking up at Sirius, "It was my favorite as a child."

"It would be." He chuckled.

"What was your favorite?" He closed the book, and turned on the couch to face Sirius.

Sirius smiled slightly, reminiscing. "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump."

"It would be." Severus mocking Sirius. "It's the first recorded mention of an animagus, you must be so proud." Sirius stuck his tongue out, plopping himself in Severus' lap. He tapped an index finger on the book, quite like a child. "You don't expect me to-" Sirius nodded. "I'm not going to-" Sirius nodded again, and kissed him on the lips. "Fine." He proceeded to read Sirius' favorite bedtime story, half expecting Sirius to fall asleep in his lap.

Sirius didn't, instead he interjected his opinion every time he felt it needed, however unneeded it was, and when Severus was finished, Sirius thought he'd be cheeky and applaud; Severus hit him lightly in the head with the book. "Satisfied?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Not yet I'm not." Sirius said kissing him hungrily, tossing the book, and the blanket, carelessly, on the floor beside them.

-------------------

Sammie: In celebration of JKR's new book, Tales of Beedle the Bard I decided to write a Sirius/Severus around the book, so here you have it.

Joceline: Samantha you wrote this at three in the morning, I'm surprised its halfway decent.

Sammie: Yes well, i edited it, sort of, so if there is a error please people tell me, and dont forget to REVIEW!


	19. Quidditch Accident

The air was crisp on the open quidditch pitch. The first game of the season was moments away, and Sirius was attempting to squish himself between Professor Burbage, the muggle studies teacher, and a white-haired Albus Dumbledore. They shook hands in greeting, as Sirius swept his robes into his lap to protect himself from the bitterness of the morning. Once he was situated, Sirius looked squinting into the crowd, searching for one person in particular, when finally, a man with a long black cloak, carrying a battered old broomstick walked onto the pitch, mounted the broom, and rose into the air: Severus Snape. Sirius waved enthusiastically, hoping for the man to look his way, and after waiting impatiently for almost a whole minute, the man waved back to him slightly, holding a firm grip to his broomstick all the while. This seemed to satisfied Sirius, who responded with a brilliant smile. Severus had now zoomed to the middle of the pitch where he carefully opened a small box ,from which he drew a quaffle, two bludgers, and the ever sought-after, golden snitch. He released the three latter, taking the quaffle under his arm, mounting the broom once more, and rising into the air above the two teams.

Severus thrust the ball into the air, and so began the game.

Flashes of Royal Blue and Canary Yellow could be seen weaving in and out of each other, the flow interrupted momentarily when one of the seekers spotted a glint of the golden ball. He plunged into the pitch, almost hitting the ground, pulled up as hard as he could, merely hovering over the dew-painted grass. The second seeker quickly spotted the royal blue robes against the grass, and dove to meet his opponent. They were neck-and-neck, each struggling to stay in the lead when suddenly, the snitch shot into the air, causing the boys to surge to the skies, fighting each other in an attempt to catch the golden ball, winning their team 150 points, ending the game. The two soared into the air, spiraling around each other as they did, glints of the snitch seeming farther and farther away as they reached nearer to the sun. In their bemusement, the boys collided, darting right into the back of Severus. He looked stunned for a moment, but seconds later, swayed slightly, and slipped from his broom, plummeting to the ground.

"SEVERUS!" Sirius screamed. He could do nothing to save his lover, numb of mind and body. "_Arresto momentum_," Sirius heard Dumbledore bellow in his confusion.

Sirius watched Severus' body lose speed, and land safely on the ground. He ran from the stands, pushing people out of his way. He stumbled onto the pitch, kneeling beside his fallen lover. Nothing appeared to be broken as far as he could tell, he looked around imploringly.

Dumbledore stepped gracefully onto the pitch, and bent on one knee beside Severus. Lifting up his eye lids, and placing one hand on his forehead. "He'll be fine Sirius, just a minor concussion, but we should get him up to the hospital wing though, I think he'd be more comfortable there." Sirius nodded solemnly, quite unaware of doing so.

Albus stood, and was about to summon a stretcher, when Sirius said, "no, Albus, I'll carry him up to the castle." The headmaster nodded, and watched as Sirius scooped Severus into his arms with ease. Sirius carried Severus up to the hospital wing, earning stares from those who chose not to attend the Quidditch game.

He kicked the large wooden door open, startling Madame Pomfrey who was attending to another patient. "Where?" He asked gravely. She paled some and pointed to the bed on his immediate right. Sirius set him down carefully, and pushed strands of hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful, almost dead, but the calm movement of his chest told Sirius he was still breathing, that at least was a little comforting.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey said coming to investigate Severus. Sirius told her what happened in rushed tones. Pomfrey administered a simple potion, and told Sirius all there was to do was wait until he woke up.

Sirius grabbed a chair and pulled it to the side of Severus' bed, he grasped Severus' hands, and was shocked to find it cold. No matter how Severus appeared in demeanor, he was always warm, particularly his hands.

Sirius sat there for a couple of hours, two girls, one Slytherin, and one Gryffindor, brought him lunch, and sat and talked with him for a while, they were nice girls, if not a little silly at times, they reminded him strangely of Severus and himself.

It was nearing midnight now, and Severus had not awoken. Sirius was about to doze off when Severus' hand twitched in his. Sitting upright, and watching his lover with calculating eyes. Severus moaned a bit, and sat up slowly.

"Shh, honey, don't sit up, lie back down." Sirius said pushing lightly on Severus' shoulders.

"What hit me?" Severus placed his hand on his forehead, and closed his eyes.

"More like who," Severus narrowed his eyes. "They felt so horrible, they visited a few hours ago, didn't stay long, the poor Hufflepuff looked like he was going to wet himself. He left mumbling something about detention until his kids graduated." Sirius and Severus both chuckled.

"I hate the hospital wing, can we go home?"

"Are you feeling up to it?" Severus nodded, and Sirius put the chair back, and left a note for Pomfrey, not that he needed to, they _were_ professors not students after all.

Their room, was a sight to behold, unlike their cottage, their room at Hogwarts was a regular year round Christmas theme. Green and Red couch and matching chairs. The carpet was red, whereas the walls were green. It seems Dumbledore didn't want to let their inter-house relationship to go unnoticed. The bedroom was much of the same, the comforter was the same as on the bed in their cottage, and Calypso currently swam madly, as if worried about were the two of them were. Severus flopped down on the bed, not bothering to remove, any clothing, or shoes. Sirius did the same, he curled up to Severus, and Severus put his arm around him, both falling into a deep slumber.

-------------------

Sammie: One of our reviewers: YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, pointed out that Sirius is deffinatly the woma, which was to my and Joceline's plan, but he seems too girly in some aspects so we had him wear the pants in this fic as was requested by: YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, hope the enjoy it. YAY! FOR PANTS WEARING!

Joceline: *Slaps forehead* Samantha I didn't get to say anything regarding this fic!

Sammie: Oh well, time for tea. REVIEW!


	20. Poker Night

"I call," Severus said, laying down his cards. The two sitting at the table did the same. Severus smiled, and Sirius groaned. "Straight, pay up." He pulled the pot towards him, and took a swig of his drink.

Sirius looked at Remus, and then back to his lover, who was currently unstoppable. "Severus, your glass is almost empty; let me get you another one." He said sweetly, rising from the table and walking over to the liquor cabinet. He turned carrying his special liquor, Severus had never tried it, but he was feeling daring tonight, and he allowed Sirius to fill his glass. He dealt the cards again and took another sip; Sirius did have excellent taste in booze.

In five minutes time Severus had won another game, and drank through another glass. Sirius refilled it, and Severus gave him a bright smile, and titled his head. The cards were dealt, and another round began. This time Sirius was the victor having one with a full house. "Sirius you're so clever, isn't he clever Remus?" He tilted his head to the side, and rocked side to side in his chair, humming slightly. Sirius' eyes widened, and he chuckled.

"Someone can't hold his liquor." Remus smirked, which was something he didn't do often. "Sirius I think you should get him some water." Sirius nodded curtly and left the room, returning with a glass of water. He held it out to Severus, who shook his head, hair twirling around, and getting in his face.

"Severus, you need to drink."

Severus swished his hand, missing Sirius and the glass by inches. "No," he said elongating the word, almost like a song. Remus laughed at the sight of the usually haughty potions master. Sirius tried to get him to drink again and he refused once more.

"Severus, don't make me force it down your throat." Severus laughed, and touched his lovers arm.

"You are very funny, you talk but all I hear is silliness." He turned to Remus. "Isn't he funny? God I love him!" He declared attempting to stand, he stumbled and Sirius dropped the glass to catch him in his arms.

"I think someone's done for the night." He said lifting Severus into his arms; he titled his head towards Remus, his nose touching Severus' neck, making him giggle. "I don't think I'll be back down, goodnight Remus, sorry to cut this short," Remus smiled understandingly.

"Goodnight Severus." Severus giggled again.

"Nighty night Remy" He said waving enthusiastically, almost hitting Sirius in the face. Sirius carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom; Severus laughed and sang all the while. _"What a marvelous night for a moon dance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance," _Sirius kicked the door opened, and Severus started a whole new verse. _"Well, I wanna make love to you tonight I can't wait 'til the morning has come and I know that the time is just right and straight into your arms I will run"_

Sirius laid Severus on the bed gently, and undressed him, leaving him in nothing but the green silk boxers he bought him last Christmas. Undressing himself he scooted into bed beside his very drunk lover. Who immediately curled around his side, and was placing drunken kisses all along his side, and chest. He smirked. "It would be wrong to take advantage of you in such a state my dear Severus." Severus looked up and pouted, "But I can't resist." He let Severus straddle him…

----------

The sun shone through the curtains blinding Severus as he opened his eyes. He extracted himself from Sirius' grip, and untangled his legs from his lover's. He walked across the floor, his head pounding with each step. He walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror hanging over the sink. He pulled a disgusted face. He looked horrid: his hair was messy and sticking to his face in random places. His eyes were blood-shot, and it looked like he'd been punched in the face. Rough night, he could barely remember a thing; all he could remember was Sirius pouring him that drink.

He walked back into the bedroom, and though it pained him, spoke in a very calm voice. "Sirius," his husband stirred. "Sirius," he called again, and Sirius awoke."Mm, Severus you're awake." He said, smiling sleepily; rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "What did you give me last night?" Sirius chuckled.

"My own special brew," Severus narrowed his eyes. "Which contains?" He crossed his arms, he was defiantly not amused.

"Wine, for color, rum, for flavor, and some vodka to give it an extra kick, you had four glasses. You were trashed! Remus thought it was hilarious." Sirius sat up, not bothering to keep the sheet from slipping down his waste. Severus' breath hitched in his throat, but he wasn't done interrogating Sirius.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well you are a terribly fun drunk, who knew?"

"Har har Sirius, what exactly did I do?" He was becoming increasingly more concerned with his drunken behavior.

"You called Remus Remy. You sang to me on the way up the stairs, and then, and I must say, we had probably some of the best sex we've ever had." Severus couldn't stifle his blush at that. He sat down on the bed next Sirius, and Sirius rested his head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus hummed the song he sang to Sirius last night, brushing hair from his lover's face. "You messed up the song last night by the way. The lyrics are 'til the morning has come and I know that the time is just right and straight into my arms you will run"

"Excuse me, I was highly intoxicated, I'm surprised I even managed to spout that." Sirius chuckled, and kissed him.

"I like the rewrite."

"Me too," Severus said returning the kiss.

--------

Sammie: UPDATE!

Joceline: Samantha when is this story going to end, I mean it has no plot and it's longer then any story in your archive.

Sammie: The story will end when we have no more ideas, or one of us dies.

Joceline Right, please people review!


	21. Babysitting

"Thank you so much for doing this for us Severus." Remus said handing Severus one bag and Sirius another. "All his stuff is in those bags, including his stuffed tiger in case he falls asleep. Well I'd hate to leave so soon, but I really must dash, take care now." A small child ran up to Remus and hugged his leg, Remus bent down hugging the child with turquoise hair. "Be good now Teddy." Teddy gave him a winning smile, before releasing his father. Remus gave one last look to Severus and Sirius, then left.

Sirius smiled down at the youngster. "So, Teddy, what would you like to do?"

Teddy put a little finger to his cheek, shifting his weight in contemplation. Severus rolled his eyes. "Umm, can you read me a story?" Sirius nodded. They moved into the living room, Sirius carrying Teddy on his shoulders. Sirius sat with Teddy in his lap while Severus fetched a book. He ran his hand along the grand bookshelf searching for a book they could read to the young child. Severus pulled out Tales of Beedle the Bard. Severus handed the book to Sirius, and Teddy smiled warmly at him. Severus smiled slightly in return.

"Which story would you like to read Teddy?"

"The Wizard and the Hopping Pot!" He said excitedly, jumping in Sirius' lap.

"Uncle Sev reads that one better than I do, why don't you ask him Teddy?" Sirius whispered in his ear.

Teddy immediately jumped from Sirius' lap, and ran over to Severus. Severus looked at him, bemused, then Teddy started to climb into his lap. His first reaction was to push the child off, but many years as a teacher taught him that a crying child was ten time worse than a happy one. "Uncle Sevvy, will you read my The Wizard and the Hopping Pot? Pleease?" He whined, and to get him to shut up, Severus complied.

Sirius sat back, and watched his lover read to Teddy. Severus always said he hated children, but he was so good with them. When the story was finished Teddy asked for two more. Severus complied, again following his 'Keep-The-Child-From-Crying' rule.

Teddy smiled when Severus was done, and was about to demand another story, when, "Teddy are you hungry?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically, "well Sirius is an excellent cook, I don't think he'll mind cooking you some dinner."

Sirius chuckled at Severus' narrow escape from story-time, and proceeded to the kitchen, Teddy at his heels. Severus stalked down to his potions lab, he needed to start Remus' Wolfsbain potion, and reading sent him behind schedule. He set to work immediately.

Sirius was at the stove, filling the cast-iron pot in front of him with water. Teddy watched him for a while, but then got bored; he'd watched his mother do this several hundred times, and he wanted some thing new to do. He looked around the living room, where he'd just been with Severus. He looked around again, and then poked his head back inside the kitchen, where Sirius still had his back to him. _Where did uncle Sevvy go?_ He wondered to himself. He continued to search, looking behind cushions and under chairs, and couches. All the while saying "Uncle Sevvy, where are you?" He was about to give up, when his arm bumped part of the wall. It made a peculiar noise, so he ran his hand up the wall, as far as he could reach, finding a hidden door, he stood on his tiptoes and opened it, peering down the winding stairwell inside.

"Cool, explorer time!" He said walking down the stairs, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the narrow passage way until he reached another door. He opened this one tentatively for fear of what might be inside. "UNCLE SEVVY!" Teddy yelled barging into the room. Severus whipped around, barely seeing the now purple hair above the from behind the cauldron.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, what are you doing down here?!" Severus yelled, startled. Tears started to form in Teddy's eyes, and Severus sighed. He bent down, picked up Teddy, and set him down on his knee. "Teddy, you can't be down here, there is bad stuff down here." Teddy titled his head, confused.

"What is so bad?"

Severus smiled at his naivety. "I'm making your father's potion, and some of the stuff that goes into it is bad."

" Bad? If it's bad then why do you give it to him?"

Severus slapped his forehead; this is why he only taught people above the age of 11. "It's not bad for your father to drink, but its bad for you to touch."

"Then how come you can touch it." The child had inherited the Marauder logic: Never give up until you annoying the nearest Slytherin as much as humanly possible. _I blame Sirius,_ Severus thought. "I wanna watch you make daddy's drink." Severus sighed but allowed him to sit next to him on a large stool. He had learned from past experience that when you turn your back to a child in a potions lab, things tend to explode. Severus grabbed a vile with a ill-looking green liquid inside. "What's that?"

"Essence of flobberworm." Severus said pouring it into the cauldron, which immediately changed from black, to a light grey.

"Will I learn all this stuff when I go to Hogwarts Uncle Sev?"

"Not this specifically, but you will learn how to make potions."

"But who will be teaching me all this?" Wondering who could be so smart.

"I will." He said, straightening up slightly with pride.

"You teach there?"

"Both Sirius and I do, he teaches transfigurations."

"Wow, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! What's that you're putting in the pot now?"

"Hair clippings from a banshee." He smiled warmly at Teddy, and handed him the strands so he could put them in. This continued, Severus handing potion ingredients -the non threatening ones- to Teddy to put into the cauldron, all the while talking about Hogwarts. He asked is Teddy knew what house he wanted to be in; the young boy said, of course, Gryffindor, he wasn't the least bit surprised. They were about to finish the potion when. There was a knock on the door, and Sirius came into the room.

"Severus have you seen- oh there you are Teddy. Making potions with Uncle Sevvy?"

"Mhm." Teddy hopped down from the stool.

"Well, your dinner is ready. Severus will you be joining us?"

"Yeah Uncle Sev, please?!" He tugged at Severus' robe.

"The potion does need to sit for a while, so yes, I'll come up."

"Yay!" Sirius, Severus, and Teddy ate the meal chosen by Teddy.

They played hide n' seek with him, as well as wand-light tag. Severus read him another bed time story, and Teddy fell asleep in his lap. They handed him his stuffed tiger from the bag. Sirius offered to move him to the couch, but Severus said "No, you'll wake him up. He's fine here."

Remus arrived at eleven to pick Teddy up, thanking them again for helping him out. Severus smiled and said, "no need to thank us Remus, we had a good time, as I'm sure did Teddy." Remus smiled, and left.

When they were in the peaceful silence of a childless house, Sirius said, "Thought you didn't like children."

Severus sneered. "He isn't so bad. One I can handle, get a whole class room his age, and wands will be drawn faster than you can say Merlin's pants."

Sirius chuckled and kissed him goodnight, and snuggling up to him, they fell asleep.

----

Sammie: I'm with Sev, I don't like children. Teddy wasn't so bad, because he liked watching Sev make Remus' Wolfsbain.

Joceline: I'm with Sirius, I love all children.

Sammie: *gag* please people review.


	22. Winter Wonderland

"...and the cat was returned home safely. Now, a weather report from or meteorologist, David Phefferneuse. Dave, how's the forecast looking?"

"Thank you, Jim. As I'm sure you can tell by looking out your windows, mother nature has swept through Great Britain, leaving behind a blanket of snow. Kids, get out there with those sleds, and parents, make sure to have your youngsters bundle up out there. Temperatures in the 20's and teens all through the weekend, and Monday there's a slight chance of..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Severus said turning off the television. He sat back in his armchair with a hot cup of coffee, rather annoyed by the weather. "Why is it that everyone is so excited about the snow? It's cold and wet and get's in the way of everything. I bet "Dave" wont be too happy about the snow when he can't get home tonight. Right, Sirius?...Sirius?..Sir..." Severus turned to find Sirius staring out the window who seemed to be amazed by every snow flake that fell from the sky. His eyes were wide, watching children sledding down the large hill that lead to their house. Just then he had a brilliant idea.

"Severus. Get your coat. And hat and gloves, too. Don't forget your scarf." Severus looked at him skeptically until Sirius tilted his head slightly, and with a pout, added "please?" All the magic in the world could never help Severus to impede the power of Sirius' adorable facial expressions. Grudgingly, Severus made his way to the closet, sifting through a mess of knitted winter accessories and fleece apparel until he stumbled upon his school scarf. The memories of faded silver and green swept across his mind. He stood clutching his past in his hands, and snapping himself back to reality, wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Ready?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"As I'll ever be," Severus replied lazily. Throwing his signature black cloak over his shoulders, he opened the door, allowing Sirius to leap into the snow first. (Getting to watch his ass as he walked in front of him was just an added bonus).

"Come on, Sev. You're missing the experience!"

"I am NOT getting on that thing," Severus protested. Sirius stood beside him, a smooth-sanded two-person toboggan appropriately painted in red and gold, tucked under his arm. (They had to own some sort of Gryffindor paraphernalia didn't they?)

"Come on,Sev. I'll go with you. Please?" Ugh. Sirius had turned Severus into such a softy. He swung one leg over the toboggan, his butt rightfully placed above the lion's head. He sat as far back as the frame would allow, but Sirius had a different idea. "No no no, Sev. You'll be sitting in the front. That way you'll be sure to get the full sense of it. Besides, that way I can wrap my arms around you and keep you safe, okay?" Severus scowled, and scooted himself to the front. Sirius clamored in behind him adjusting himself, and wrapping his arms around Severus. "Ready?" he asked, knowing well what his answer would be.

"As I'll ever be." And Sirius gave a determined thrust forward, which both set them flying down the hill, and gave Severus the incentive to give in more often. They wove through the few trees that littered the hill, and dodged a few children by mere inches, as Sirius laughed and Severus held his eyes shut so tight that you could practically see his eyes through their lids. Finally they came to a stop just before the woods. "See, Sev? Wasn't that fun?" Sirius asked a little out of breath.

"Barely escaping death by tree trunk and colliding with annoying little children who should be in school learning their ABC's or whatever it is they're teaching those muggle children nowadays, is not exactly my definition of 'fun'." Sirius smirked to himself watching as Severus attempted to untangle his limbs from the toboggan, slipping and sliding on the slick snow, and after some struggle with a particularly icy patch of ground, regained balance. Severus saw the look on Sirius' face once he was able to raise his head with the touch of dignity he had left. "Yes. Ha ha. Have a good laugh now, Black, because you won't be laughing tonight when you're sleeping on the couch." Severus began walking back to the cabin, cursing at children who dared cross his path. Sirius jogged to catch up with his lover, and holding back a chuckle, wrapped his arms around him.

"Sev, honey. I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you."

"Could have fooled me," Severus replied, wriggling out of the embrace.

"Honey. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing with you."

"I wasn't laughing."

"Erm...." Sirius really hadn't thought about any of this before speaking. "What I meant was..." Come on Black, THINK! "do you want to make cookies with me?" It was a good attempt, right

"Make cookies? What, laughing at my near-death experience wasn't enough, so now you're trying to kill me with diabetes and heart disease? That's a great way to said 'I love you'."

"Honey, I do love you, which is why I think it would be fun to make cookies together. Come on. Please?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wash your hands, Sev. And put this on," Sirius instructed, throwing an apron over Severus' head.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Severus said gloomily standing over the sink.

"Because you've never made cookies before," Sirius said coming up behind his lover, "and it'll be fun," he tied the apron around Severus' back, "and you love me," the whispering of this last part warmly into Severus' ear sent chills down his lover's spine. "For me, Sev?"

"For you? Of course." Sirius smiled, and with one quick peck on the cheek, dragged Severus to the kitchen counter.

"Okay, so," Sirius began, flipping through a rather worn red cook book," first, we'll need eggs." He pointed to the eggs on the counter and said "check." He ran a finger down the page," Next, we need milk, flour, sugar, and butter." He pointed to objects, muttering in agreement to his own orders. "Sugar?" Sirius looked around flustered. "Where's the sugar? Sev?" Severus' attention was easily taken as he rose from beneath the counter top with a clean, flat baking pan. "We need sugar." Severus swept the kitchen with his eyes, only to roll them seconds later. He returned to Sirius with a small green jar.

"This what you were looking for, sweetie?" Severus turned the jar so that the label marked "Sugar" could be seen more clearly. Sirius smiled.

"Thank you, sugar." Another quick kiss. "Alright. Crisis averted. Now, Sev, can you get me the mixing bowl?" Of course, Severus followed the instructions of his lover yet again, and took a mixing bowl from beneath the counter.

"Here you are, honey," Severus said placing the bowl before his lover. Sirius clucked his tongue.

"I meant the big mixing bowl, sweetie." Severus sighed, but, got Sirius what he wanted yet again.

Presenting the correct bowl in front of him, Severus asked "Anything else, master?" Despite the sarcasm, Sirius smiled.

"Perhaps later, my little slave, but for now, all I need is for you to help me measure these ingredients. Come on." Yet again, Severus followed along, getting measuring cups, teaspoons, tablespoons. "Three cups of flour, okay?"

"Yes, master." Severus measured out three cups of flour. 'Two cups of sugar,' "Of course, dear." 'One cup of milk should do.' "I'm sure it will, honey." 'Could you stir that all for me, please?' "Wouldn't dream of having it any other way, Sirius." Severus picked up a large wooden spoon and began stirring the batter to the best of his abilities, but it was too thick for him to stir. He grabbed a metal spoon, and churned the concoction with all of his might. Nothing. His eyes bulged from his skull, his nostrils flared. He drew his wand from beneath his robes. "EXPUL..."

"Severus, honey," Sirius rushed to his side immediately. "No need to blow anything up, honey. Here, add this." Sirius took a partially melted stick of butter from the counter top. He cut off a quarter of the stick, and plopped it into the bowl. "There, that should make things easier." Severus glanced at him skeptically, but began to stir the mixture as he was told. To his surprise, the mixture was quite easy to mix, now, though pieces of it were so stubborn. "Here, let me help." Sirius picked up Severus' hands, placing them directly into the dough. "Mixing it with your hands is a foolproof method. There's no way you can miss a thing." The mens' four hands worked as two, kneading carefully in fluid motions, until Sirius decided it was time to roll out the dough.

Placing the cooking sheet carefully in front of him, Sirius quickly greased the pan, dropping a large ball of cookie dough onto it. "Alright. All you have to do is take a glob of dough half the size of your palm, and roll it into a ball." Pretty big cookies, Sirius thought. Severus cautiously picked up a piece of dough half the size of his palm (still very large, Sirius noted), rolled it into a ball, and placed it on the tray. Sirius smiled. "Exactly, Sev. Good." A minute or so later, a dozen of these little dough balls were lined up like soldiers on the tray. Sirius watched as Severus carefully molded each into a perfect sphere, playing it down gently right beside the others.

Sirius looked down at his own little "masterpieces." Globs of dough, placed carelessly across the tray. Was it a crime to have a little fun? Sirius began thinking of ways that he could spice things up and make it a bit more interesting for Severus, and then it hit him. "HEY!" Sirius wiped a glob of dough from his cheek. "No fair!" Sirius picked up a handful of dough just as another hit him square in the chest. "I'M HIT!" Severus laughed, just as Sirius flung a piece at him, slamming into his mouth.

"Well then. I see someone likes to play dirty." Severus said, advancing on his lover with a delicious grin. Sirius gave him an identical smirk.

"I've seen how well you work with your hands. I would love for you to give me another demonstration." Severus pulled Sirius up to the counter top.

"Yes, master."

----------

Joceline: We were recently dumped with a ton of snow in our town, and I wondered what Severus and Sirius would do with all that fluffy white stuff.

Sammie: Your fics continue to get dirtier and dirtier, I think your working your way to a sex scene love.

Joceline: No I am not. Please review.


	23. Riding Lessons

''Morning, honey." Sirius said cheerfully to his husband, Severus Snape, as he entered the kitchen.

"Is it? Perhaps I've mistaken it for another day. See, I was under the impression that today was the day we had to teach those annoying, afraid-of-their-own-shadow First Years to ride brooms," Severus finished sarcastically. Sirius shook his head, smirking.

"Severus, darling, I'm sure you'll have a great time. It'll be tons of fun teaching these kids how to fly. The muggle-borns have probably never even seen someone ride a broom before. Won't it be brilliant to see their faces?" Severus sighed. His dear Sirius always was a softy when it came to the subject of children. He adored when Teddy Lupin came over to play while his parents took some time to "relax".

"If I'm with you, I'm sure it will be great." Severus said, causing Sirius to smile.

"Thank you, honey. You know how much I appreciate you doing this with me." Sirius moved closer to Severus, spinning him around so his arms were wrapped around his chest. "Maybe later I can give you a special riding lesson?" With that, Sirius left the room to get ready for the long day ahead, but not without giving his lover a nice tap on the butt, for a bit of motivation.

The sky was clear. The temperature was comfortably warm, the grass painted with dew; a perfect day for flying. Three dozen or so brooms were lined up parallel on the grass. Sirius Black lead a scared-looking bunch of First Years to the middle of the courtyard, assigning each to a broom. Once all of the students were listening attentively...well...as attentive as a group of eleven-year old's can get, Sirius began his lesson.

"Alright children. Good afternoon. My name is Professor Black-Snape."

"Good afternoon, Professor Black-Snape," the children chimed in unison.

"And here to help me teach is Hogwarts' potions master, and...my husband, Professor Black-Snape." A few of the girls giggled into their hands. Sirius looked to his left, expecting to see Severus, but there was nothing of empty space. "Severus?" His eyes swept the surroundings. He heaved a deep sigh. "Severus. SEVERUS! Get over here!" Severus plodded from the corridor, though the grass, to the side of his lover. "Thank you for joining us, Professor. Class?"

"Good afternoon, Professor Black-Snape." He said nothing, but his menacing glare, and terrifying snarl showed that he obviously did NOT want to be there. Sirius tapped him lightly on the shoulder, giving him that 'you keep this up and there will be no sex for a month' look. Needless to say, Severus backed off.

"Well, now that we've all been acquainted, let's start the lesson, shall we?" The children straightened up a bit, some blatantly trying to focus their four second attention spans.

"Alright. First thing's first. Will everyone, please step to the left of your broom?" The children followed Sirius' instructions, one very confused little girl looking at the "L" her left thumb and index finger made to indicate to her that it was her left side.

"Probably a Longbottom..." Severus muttered to himself.

"What, dear?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, Sirius. Nothing."

"Oh. Well, if you're quite finished talking to yourself, would you mind helping me, now?" Severus sighed.

"Of course not. That's what I'm here for."

"Good," Sirius smiled. Clapping his hands, he quickly regained the attention of the children who had by now, began talking, some still giggling at the "Professors Black-Snape." "Alright, students. Now, first, we must learn to make the broom come," He placed a hand over a broom on the ground beside him," right into your hand," it quickly rose and Sirius grasped it firmly. The children clapped, astounded. A few of them said, "whoa!" and "cool!" Sirius released the broom, letting it drop to the ground once more.

"Alright, now. My lovely assistant," he pointed to Severus, who instantly blushed," will now demonstrate how to do this. All you have to do, is place your hand over your broom, and say "Up." Severus, would you?" Severus unfolded his arms that had by now, managed to cross angrily across his chest. He practically stomped over to the broom's side, sweeping the greasy hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, behind his ears. Once he had what he liked to think was the "appropriate stance," he began.

"Up," he commanded. Expecting immediate compliance, he fanned out his fingers, waiting to "firmly grasp the broom's handle." To his disappointment, and utter frustration, the broom remained stationary at his feet. He tried again. "Up." The broom shook a bit, but still remained on the ground. "Up, up, UP!" His eyes bulged from his skull. "YOU STUPID FU...!!!"

"SEVERUS!" Sirius screamed. "We are here to teach these children to ride brooms, not curse like sailors!" The children spoke to each other in hushed tones, some looking a bit distressed, others suppressing a laugh. Severus took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Sirius, a word?" Severus waved Sirius his way. When Sirius motioned to the children, Severus said, "They've seen you do it before. I'm sure they're fully capable of doing this on their own." Against his better instincts, Sirius agreed.

"Just, do as I showed you, children. We'll be right back." Sirius followed Severus just out of ears reach of the startled eleven-year olds. Severus pinched the bridge of his abnormally-sized nose, and began.

"Sirius. When I agreed to help you with this, I assumed that I would have a....smaller impact on the experience. Maybe giving the little annoyances their brooms, and then simply be forced to bear witness to their utter stupidity, but no. Instead, I was forced to relive the euphoria that was my past. The one thing that I so hoped that you would help me to forget." Severus hung his head, eyes tightly shut.

"Sev," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm even sorrier still that I was there to cause some of them..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'," the flying instructor said. She was an older woman, bespectacled, a few gray fly-away hairs around her face. "Enunciate," she reminded them. Three dozen eleven-year olds now stood in Hogwarts' courtyard, hands over broomsticks.

"UP!" said one. The broom flew into his hands on first command.

"Nice one, James," said the boy to his left. He was petite, with a very well-structured face, and the most gorgeous hair...oh God. He's looking this way. What to do, what to do. All Severus could do was try to impress him. He took a deep breath, swept a few stay hairs from his face with a turn of his neck, and stuck his hand above the broom. With all of the force in his body, he finally said "UP!" To his dismay, and embarrassment, nothing happened. The boys began to laugh, so with what Severus thought was a much more powerful voice, he commanded, "UP!" The broom shook, but, would not budge from the earth. The boys began to laugh.

"Look at him, Sirius. Pathetic. Poor Snivellus. I bet he can't get anything up on his own, no matter how hard he tries." The boys laughter started a domino effect throughout the company, and soon, all of the first-years, aside from a auburn-haired girl to Severus' right, were laughing directly at Severus.

"Don't listen to them, Sev," the girl said.

"What's wrong, Evans? Upset that your boyfriend has absolutely no talent? If I were you, I'd be embarrassed too," James said mockingly. By now, the girl was fuming, her bright green eyes manic.

"It's alright, Lilly," Severus said. He two wore a dangerous glower on his face. "They can't help the fact that they're so ignorant that they have nothing better to do than taunt me. Come on, let's go before the one brain cell they share implodes from the "big words" used in this conversation." Severus stormed off, followed by Lilly, who quickly looked back at the boys menacingly before catching up to Severus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men stood in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. Sirius spoke first, wearily.

"Severus," he began, trembling a bit. "I'm...I'm so sorry. When we were younger I...James was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. I looked up to him."

"You have a mind of your own. You could have said something about it," Severus said. "But, now is not a time to be spiteful. It's time to teach these brats how to fly. I'm in if you are." Sirius smiled.

"Then, let's go." They began walking back to their students when...BOOM! Oh God. They began running back to their brood. Children were screaming, some out of astonishment, some fearing for their lives.

"Stand back, children," Sirius said in a very austere manner. "Arresto Momentum!" and the child was safely on the ground. Sirius rushed over to her, his lover following suit. He knelt beside the girl, looking her over for any broken bones. She wasn't badly injured; a few scrapes to the side of her face, her right side already bruised from being slammed into the wall. She wasn't a weak girl, however, and insisted on sitting up herself. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" She shook her head.

"I'm okay," she managed.

"What's your name? Madam Pomfrey will need to know," Sirius said, helping the girl to her feet.

"Meghan," she said." Meghan Longbottom."

Severus' eyes widened. "I KNEW IT!"

"SEVERUS!" Sirius scolded. I'm bringing Meghan to the hospital wing. You stay here and finish the lesson."

"But...I can't..." Severus said worried.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Now, get out there," Sirius said with a wink. Severus sighed, panicked, but did what was asked of him. He walked over to his original position overseeing the children. With an exaggerated clearing of his voice, he gathered their attention.

"Obviously there's been a bit of mishap here, but let's not let it interfere with your learning. God knows you need as much of it as your short attention spans will allow. Now, let's get back into order, and line up with your brooms on the ground to your right. Do be quick." Frightened, the children scrambled to uniformity, standing at attention waiting for further instruction. "Alright. Let's start with what Siri...I mean, Professor Black-Snape taught you. Right hand over the broom, and say "Up"." The children attempted, most of which succeeding, pride written on their faces. One, however, looked rather distraught, standing by himself at the end of the queue, practically in tears. Against his personal feelings on children, Severus walked over to him, expressionless. The boy's face changed from disarray to fear. He straightened himself up, wiping away the sadness from his eyes with the back of his hand. "What? What's wrong?" Severus asked monotonously. The boy hung his head.

"I can't do it," he said. The not-so-long-forgotten memories rushed back to him for a second time that day.

"What's your name, boy?" Severus asked.

"Louis."

"Well, Louis. Don't feel too bad about it. When I was your age, I had the same problem you did. In fact, I was completely taunted for the next four…not helping, am I?" Louis said nothing, fearing his opinion would cost him a weeks worth of lines in the dungeons. "You saw me up there today, right? I made a complete fool of myself, mainly to humor Sirius…but that's not the point. The point is, even if you can't do something, you should still try. If you make a fool of yourself, don't worry about it. It'll give you something to laugh about in 30 years." Louis smiled up at Severus.

"Thank you, Professor Black-Snape."

"You're welcome, Louis." Severus looked down at him, noticing a green badge on his chest, emblazoned with a silver serpent. "In my house, too. This just keeps getting more repetitive by the second."

"…huh?" Louis cocked his head.

"Never mind. Now, I want to see you trying your best down here, okay? And try to have some fun." Severus made to walk back to oversee the rest of the children, but turned around to find Sirius rushing towards them, looking rather worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, exasperated.

"Nothing, professor. It's alright now. Professor Black-Snape helped me." Astounded, Sirius did not speak, but chuckled to himself.

"…Really?" Louis nodded his head. "Well then, I believe the lesson is over." Sirius now addressed the class. "Good job today, students. I will see you next week."

"Wow, Sev. I didn't think you had it in you," Sirius said, still in awe.

"It was bound to happen," Severus said, climbing on to the couch, molding to his lover. "Living with you really makes a guy mushy." Sirius laughed.

"I'm happy to see I'm rubbing off on you, honey. You did an excellent job with the lesson today while I was gone. I couldn't thank you enough." Severus smirked.

"I do believe you promised me a personal riding lesson. That would be thanks enough." It was Sirius' turn to smirk now.

"Then we best begin now. I assure you that you will succeed in getting this up."

-----------

Sammie: "And another one bites the dust, and another one down, another one down, another one bites the dust!"

Joceline: Samantha you're a dork.

Sammie: I know, but Sev is so cute in this one, poor Louis, to bad he's acutally like that in real life.

Joceline: Yeah, please people review!


	24. A Horrid Pupil

Severus pinched the bridge of his abnormally shaped nose in frustration. He took a deep breath, and addressed the child before him in his most austere, and dangerous Potions-Master-Voice. "Mind telling me, Mr. Bettini, why your potion is bright pink, when it ought to be a deep violet?" Jonathan Bettini was one of his worst students, sometimes Severus ventured upon the conclusion that he was ever worse then Longbottom, and now it seemed he'd mucked up another potion. _Grand, another failure I'll have to hold back and deal with for another year._ Severus thought disappointedly.

"Well if you had explained the potion better I wouldn't be in this mess. I thought your job was to teach, not decipher colors." Dead, petrifying silence. Some materials clanked loudly against the silence, where students, in shock, had dropped them midair.

Severus narrowed his eyes, teeth baring. "Detention Bettini." He got dangerously close to the students, placing his hands on the desk, very close the knives used for cutting potion ingredients. "And 50 points from Gryffindor, you need to learn to respect my authority."

The fifth year merely laughed. "I'm not going."

"Then I will seek you out, and drag you by your ear to the dungeon where you _will_ serve out the detention." Bettini rolled his eyes. "You WILL be here at eight o'clock sharp, or you will suffer my wrath." A threat of this magnitude usually made every student ever taught by him wet themselves.

The boy scoffed, sneering he said, "alright _sir_, I'll be there, with bells on if that's what you would prefer." Severus turned away, his robes whipping slightly at the boys legs as he spun. The bell rang and Severus stormed up to his and Sirius' room.

Sirius was enjoying his period off. He sat by the fire that was always roaring in their room, reading one of Severus' many books. The door burst open to reveal a very irate Severus. He stormed into the room, practically throwing his lesson material every where. Sirius gulped. Severus was in one of his moods Sirius-thankfully didn't see him in often. He debated whether to ask him what was wrong or let him blow off some steam first.

"Insolent, lazy, arrogant, buffoon of a child!" He yelled practically, slamming his fist into a nearby wall. Apparently Sirius was going to hear what happened regardless.

"Severus-"

"How _dare_ he insult the way I teach!?" He continued to rant, pacing violently. "What a snot little brat!" Sirius felt it safe to approach his raving husband. He stopped his lover's incessant pacing by snaking his arms around him.

"Severus, honey, calm down." Sirius breathed in his ear. Severus visibly relaxed but still had his Potions-Master-Scowl-of-Hatred planted firmly on his face, the one he usually reserved for memories of James. Sirius rubbed Severus arms gently, trying to calm him down. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Bettini thought it would be -ah- _amusing _to mock my teaching, and when I gave him detention he outright refused to show up." Sirius gasped slightly, _the child must have a death wish!_ He thought to himself.

"His wish will be granted should he ever try to that again." Sirius jumped slightly, sometimes he forgot his husband was a very accomplished leginimens.

"And how would we explain that to the parents Sev?" Sirius asked with a slight chuckle.

Severus smirked, "...and the poison accidentally dripped right into his mouth; it's not as if I have bezors at the ready. I just, couldn't save him." Sirius laughed, and Severus chuckled slightly, now molding to Sirius' embrace.

"What are you planning on making him do for the detention?"

"I'll think of something, but in the meantime," he pushed Sirius onto the couch a smirk playing on his lips. He dove in for a passionate, and very heat kiss…

---

Bettini arrived ten minutes late, just to anger his professor more. He entered the room without knocking and Severus looked up from the mound of papers he was grading. " I thought I might've had to track you down. I must you would've been in a world of trouble with myself and your head of house if I had."

"I'll bet," He muttered under his breath.

"What was that Bettini?"

"I said I'm sorry for my lateness." Severus didn't buy it and rolled his black eyes. "What am I going to be doing to waste this hour, _sir_." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You will be skinning these flobberworms. Without gloves, as the latex renders the skin useless. The supplies are over there now get to work." Bettini sneered at him, but set to work.

About twenty minutes had passed and there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Severus said haughtily. Sirius entered the room with a coat in hand.

Severus stood up and greeted his husband. "It's a bit cold out tonight, and you left without your cloak." Sirius handed him the coat, and Severus playfully rolled his eyes at Sirius' worry for his well being, Sirius wrapped the fleecy mackintosh around him, clasping it in the front. Severus whispered his thanks, and kissed him lightly.

"Fags." Bettini hissed under his breath. Sirius keen ears picked up on the spiteful word, and his grip on Severus' arms tightened, restraining himself. Severus was startled by Sirius' sudden rigidness. Sirius took one deep breath and whipped around to come within reach of Bettini.

"You intolerable, insufferable, impossible-" Sirius started incensed.

"Incredible, indescribable, if you need anymore adjectives let me know, God only knows how Hogwarts' standards on teachers have fallen." Sirius' eyes widened in rage. He reached into his robe for his wand, and Severus was at his side immediately, he placed a gentle hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Sirius don't let him get to you like that. Go, I'll see you later tonight." There was a lofty 'ooohhh' from Bettini, but both men ignored him. Sirius sighed heavily and left the room. "Alright you little whelp, you're going straight to the headmistress." Severus grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the headmistress' office. He muttered the password to the gargoyle, still keeping a firm grip on Bettini. They walked up the spiral stairwell that had appeared before them. They walked into the office, and Severus flung Bettini, none to gently, into a chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Professor Black-Snape, what is the meaning of this brutality?" McGonagall asked flabbergasted.

"Tell her why I had to drag you up here Bettini. Tell her the whole story." Severus ordered the boy, who, oddly enough, looked like he was greatly amused.

He started with Potions class, telling everything that was said, as if it had happened ten minutes ago, and in a tone that suggested that he was quite proud of his rudeness. When he was finished, McGonagall sat back in her chair, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Severus I completely agree with your actions." Severus nodded, and small smirk on his lips. "You may leave if you wish, I will deal with Bettini here." Severus nodded once again, and left, he knew Minerva could be as strict as he could, and trusted her ability to punish Bettini accordingly.

Sirius was still fuming by the time Severus got back to their room. "How was he punished," Sirius asked before Severus was properly through the door.

"Minerva's seeing to it now, she'll inform me tomorrow."

"I can't believe he said that! Someone from my own house! I mean you half expect it of the Slytherins-" He stopped before he said something to upset Severus. Severus ignored the comment about his house however, he simply wasn't in the mood to defend the honor of Salazar tonight.

"He's just a spoiled, sheltered little fuckwit don't pay him any mind." Sirius groaned audibly, and hugged Severus. "I don't think we'll be seeing him in class again, Minerva was furious."

"Good, the little prick deserved it."

"Speaking of pricks," Severus, for the second time that day pushed Sirius upon the couch, and began to ravish him.

-------

Sammie: OMG! Thank God Severus has patience, I would've killed the kid on the spot!

Joceline: Sirius almost did.

Sammie: True Dat, ah Sirius, a man after my own heart. Anyway...please review.


	25. The Sorting

A/N: Times have changed, and Severus is now the Hogwarts Deputy Headmaster. It was a calm September evening. A red steam-engine came to a stop on a platform surrounded by a vast forest. Slews of children piled out of the passenger cars, meeting up with friends awaiting the arrival of the carriages drawn by thestrals, black skeletal horses with huge bat-like wings, to bring them to the castle. (Please note: Thestrals can be seen only by those who have seen death). A group of scared looking children huddled together on the platform looking around nervously. A coarse man of intimidating size approached them. Most of them backed off slightly, clinging to one another, but the bravest of the group stood their ground.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds keeper for the school. Tonight, I'll be takin' you to the castle across the Black Lake." Some of the children looked to each other, frightened. Hagrid noticed their worried expressions, and tried to ease their fear. "There's nothing to be afraid of. As long as you keep your body inside the boat, you'll be fine. Four children to a boat. No shoving." The children stuck to each other like glue, aside from the brave few who held the lamps at the front of their boat. A few girls screamed. The giant squid had popped its head above the depth of the lake, startling them. "Don't be afraid. He's really a nice squid," Hagrid said. The children calmed down, looking around the grounds as they crossed the deep velvet lake. Finally, and to the relief of several first years, they reached land once more.

In a less than orderly fashion, a sea of eleven-year olds walked up a marble staircase until they met up with a set of double doors. As they reached the top step, a man in sweeping black robes emerged from the doors a look of disapproval on his face.

"Scrawnier by the year," he said. The man, who was clearly annoyed by the new arrivals began. "I am Professor Black-Snape. Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm here to welcome all of you to the school." He didn't sound very enthusiastic about the idea, but proceeded none the less. "You are about to enter the Great Hall. Once you enter, the Sorting Ceremony will begin, and you will be sorted into your houses: Slytherin, my own house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, my husband, Professor Black-Snape's house." A few of the children cocked their heads in confusion, a few giggled, and of course there are always those whose parents raised them with morals, who looked disgusted. "Wait here, and talk amongst yourselves. I'll go see if the Headmistress is ready to begin the ceremony."

"That's so cute! He has a husband!" one girl with shoulder-length brown and red hair and chocolate brown eyes said to her friends.

"Wait…he's gay?" another asked.

"I knew he was a homo the second he started talking," one very arrogant boy said. Several of the boys around him agreed. A second Draco Malfoy in the making.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a dark-haired young man stepped forward. The opposing boy was light-haired, and rather haughty.

"It means that this school has sunken to allowing fags to have control over children. My father will be hearing about this. He donates tons of money to this dump." The dark-haired boy's eyes pierced into the other boy's.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. Nor do I think it's really any of your concern."

"Who, exactly do you think you are? Do you even have any idea who I am?" the blond boy fumed. "I am Scorpius Malfoy. My father was in the second war. Saved Harry Potter's life," he finished bragging.

"Really now," the other boy said. "Well, apparently you have no idea who I am. I'm Albus-Severus Potter. Harry Potter's son." The children around him looked astounded.

"And for the record, it was my father who saved your father from his moronic friend who decided to set the Room of Requirement on fire." The smug look on Scorpius' face disappeared with this final remark. Albus began to advance on Scorpius when a girl with bushy red hair spoke.

"Don't do it, Al. Uncle Harry wouldn't want you getting into any fights your first night here! You could be expelled!"

"It's okay, Rosie," Albus took a step backward. "He's not worth it anyway." Just then, the double-doors opened, and Severus Snape stepped out.

"They're ready. Please enter in an orderly fashion. The last thing I need right now it a tangle of you ending up in the hospital wing do to lack of cooperation." The children did as they were told, entering in pairs. They looked around the Great Gall dumbfounded. Candles floated in midair above long tables, stars twinkled on the ceiling.

"Mum told me that the ceiling doesn't really look like that. It's just a spell to make it look like the night sky," Rosie said to Albus as they walked along the endless aisles. By the time the last pair had reached the head table, Severus was already there waiting for them.

"This," he said, "is the Sorting Hat." He took a worn hat from a stool placed in front of him. "When I call your name, step forward, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses." They stood with baited breath, waiting for their names to be called.

"Joceline Bernier," Severus said. A brown-haired girl reluctantly stepped forward, sat on the stool in front of her, and Snape dropped the hat onto her head. After several seconds of contemplation, the hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered, and the girl scurried over to her house table, relieved.

"Samantha Charland," Snape said next. The red and brown haired girl from earlier jumped excitedly forward. She leapt onto the stool, and would have thrust the hat onto her own head if not for her wanting Professor Black-Snape to touch the top of her head. The hat was flustered for a moment, one could even say 'taken-aback', until it finally exclaimed its decision. "Gryffindor!" The other students were quite confused, and she, quite crestfallen. She would have cried had it not been for Joceline waiting for her at the table.

A few more names were called, until Snape arrived at a very familiar name. "Malfoy, Scorpius," he said zestfully. The young blond walked up to the stool, head held high, and promptly sat down. The second it was placed on his head, if not a fraction of a second earlier, the sorting hat shouted, "Slytherin!" No one, including the staff, was surprised. Scorpius then stood up and sauntered over to the Slytherin table, who had be anticipating his arrival far before the ceremony. Five or so more children were called forth and sorted, before the moment the staff had been waiting for.

Severus, however looked both disgusted and annoyed. "Potter," he spat, "Albus-Severus." There had to have been some kind of mistake. His eyes playing tricks on him, maybe. He read it again. "Severus?" he said audibly. A few of the staff members looked confused as well. Why would Harry Potter, of all people, name his son after Snape? To his dismay, a young dark-haired boy walked up to him and sat on the stool. Shocked beyond recognition, Severus didn't immediately react. It wasn't until the boy spoke that he was sprung back into reality.

"Aren't you going to put the hat on my head, Professor?" He looked down at the Potter child, and placed the hat on his head. The Great Hall held its breath as the hat sat upon his head. After several minutes, it finally proclaimed it's choice. "Gryffindor!" Again, no one was surprised. Everyone at the head table clapped, and the Gryffindor table roared with applause. Severus didn't even attempt to hide his eye roll. Once "Weasley, Rose," had been sorted into Gryffindor, of course, the feast began. Severus walked over to the head table, sat beside his husband, and ate in silence.

When the feast was over and the Professors Black-Snape had returned to their home, Severus was both fuming and confused. He turned to Sirius who flopped over the arm of the couch, and laughed.

"That was fun," he said simply. Severus looked at him befuddled.

"Oh yes, wrangling a hoard of eleven year olds has to be the most...rewarding, part of my job. Finding out that the child of the student I most loathed was named after myself? That was the cherry on top of a perfect evening." Sirius laughed more still.

"Well, Severus. In all fairness, I did try to tell you when he was born, but you wouldn't hear it. You said you wanted nothing to do with my godson, or his family, so I thought it would be such fun for you to find out about Al on this very night." Severus snorted.

"Oh yes. What a brilliant idea," he said sarcastically. "Now if you could tell me why exactly Potter named his spawn after me..."

"He named his son for you, Severus, because he respected what you did for him. It might have been for Lily's sake, but he still thanks you for saving him." Surprisingly, Severus had no caddy remark to this. He sat on the armchair beside the couch, staring into space, obviously in deep thought. Sirius didn't dare startle him. Moments later, however, he awoke from his thought-induced coma, and told Sirius of his epiphany.

"Potter," he began, "named his son after Albus because he was his mentor. He named that same son for myself because I helped Albus save him." Sirius shook his head at his husband.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, dear." Severus gave him a less than enthusiastic smirk. "I'm happy you finally understand it." Severus stood to join his husband on the

couch. He curled up to him in a very cat-like manner, snuggling his head into his neck. Sirius kissed the top of his head. "I told you Harry always liked you. The rivalry you had with James has nothing to do with Harry. If you had given him a chance, he might have actually liked you. Now, you have the chance to correct that. Now, you have Al." Severus looked up at his lover, kissing his cheek.

"I suppose I could spare him where I hadn't his father. He is family after all." Sirius smiled.

"Turning over a new leaf, are we Severus?" Severus stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Anything for my love."

---------

Sammie: Ok I think we have some explaining to do. In this fic, we allowed Harry and Draco to be straight. Well Joceline allowed I protested for a little while.

Joceline: Until something shiney caught your eye. Oh, and you may have noticed Scorpius is a little bit homophobic, that, we like to think, is his mother's influence, for Draco liked Severus as a professor and a friend.

Sammie: You may also have noticed that in this fic I am a Gryffindor. If you picked up on it in our last fics I'm a Slytherin. This is Joceline's way of getting back at me for not being in a "good" house.

Joceline: That's right, besides it'd be easier if you were in Gryffindor Samantha.

Sammie: Yeah yeah yeah...please people review.


	26. All Dialogue

A/N: Alright I decided it would be amusing to do a fic in all dialogue; just an experiment, nothing permanent.

--------

"You're impossible sometimes."

"My motto is: why be difficult when you can be impossible."

"I'm being serious!"

"Ooh, can I be Severus then?"

"No Sirius-"

"My name is Severus; you're Sirius now."

"My name is now, and always has been, Severus."

"Fine then, I'll be…Remus!"

"Sirius…"

"My name is Remus."

"Stop it!"

"That's not bloody likely Severus. For you see I'm bored out of my werewolf'd mind."

"One, werewolf'd is not a word. Two if you're so bored go read a book or something, it's what Remus-I'm sorry- you, enjoy doing."

"But-"

"And since you're Remus and not my completely fuckable husband I suppose sex between us would be inappropriate."

"But…but...nooooo!"

"I do wish my lover were here, I have some…_plans_ for him."

"Fine Severus you win."

"And what is your name?"

"Sirius Black-Snape."

"Good boy, now get over here…_accio _handcuffs."

-----

Sammie: Alright, I'm thinking this was a failed attempt, but I'm putting it up here anyway.

Joceline: Yes, let's agree to never to an all dialogue story again please.

Sammie: Fine by me. _Accio_ Reviews.


	27. ChapterThatShallNotBeNamed

It was spring now. The sun had just risen in the sky, making visible dewdrops sprinkled with glitter over the grass. Birds chirped, rebuilding their nests at the tops of trees. The forest was calm and serene with the beginning of the season, until "SCOUT! HEEL!" A brown puppy with a white spot on his side, and a similarly colored ring around his eye, skidded over dampened leaves, his owner quickly following suit, a silver and green leash in hand. "SCOUT!" His owner was now out of breath, bent over, his hands on his knees. "Scout..." he said less enthusiastically. A brown blur was spotted getting nearer and nearer, accompanied by the crunching of twigs and leaves. And there was Scout, who ran up to the man, haling before him, his front paws down and back end in the air, His tail wagged rapidly as he panted, his tongue hanging from his mouth. The man straightened up, having regained his breath clasped the leash to the matching collar around the dog's neck, and said, "Good boy, Scout." The two walked back to the edge of the woods that met a cottage. Waiting in the yard was a tall man in dark jeans and equally dark tee-shirt. He stood impatiently, arms crossed over his chest. As the second man approached him, the looked at him annoyed.

"Have you finished chasing after that ignorant creature?" he asked. Scout sniffed at the man's shoes.

"He's not ignorant, Severus. He just has a lot of energy. He's actually pretty smart. HE can sit, and toll over, and lots of other things. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, if he's so intelligent, why is he licking a rock?" The man looked down to see Scout lying on the ground, enthralled in a white from their garden.

"Scout! Put that down!"

"Face it, Sirius. Your dog has the I.Q of the rock he was just gnawing on." Sirius was quickly losing patience with his husband.

"Scout isn't unintelligent, are you Scout?" The puppy looked up at him and cocked his head. Severus all but laughed.

"Oh yes. So intelligent. We should get going before he begins to find the cure for cancer and loses interest." With a scowl from Sirius, the two men and the puppy began walking down the path leading into the forest.

"Remind me again how you got me to agree to this little outing?" Severus said, his feet throbbing with every step.

"Simple," Sirius said. "The incredible sex you got last night." Severus scowled now. Sirius might be a bit annoying at times when he wants something, but damned if he doesn't know how to get it. "Well, my feet are killing me. We've been walking forever," Severus groaned.

"We left twenty minutes ago," Sirius said.

"That's besides the point. What my real point was, that it's too warm for my liking."

"Because you rarely escape the shadow of the dungeon. Your body isn't used to this much fresh air and sunlight. It should do you good," Sirius argued. Severus blanched at the words "fresh air" and "sunlight". "This wouldn't be taking so long if your mutt wasn't interested in the scent of everything he came in contact with," Severus complained. Scout, however, was loving it, as was Sirius. Must be his canine instincts, Severus thought, as he saw Sirius too sniff the air a bit.

"Come on, Sev. Could you at least try to have some fun?" Sirius asked. Severus sighed.

"What do you suggest I do to have "fun"? Pick flowers? Roll around in the grass, perhaps?" Sirius shook his head enthusiastically to all of these suggestions.

"Great idea, Sev! We can start with the flowers," Sirius lead Severus to the side of the path to a lovely patch of lavender. He bent over and grabbed a few stems, shoving them in Severus' face. "Don't they smell good?" he asked. Severus choked on some of the tiny flowers that shoved into his nose; after all, his nose wasn't a very hard target to miss.

"Fa-cah-fantastic," he said. Sirius smiled and sniffed them himself.

"Yes, they do smell rather pretty, but they're nowhere near as intoxicating as the smell of that shampoo/conditioner I got you. I love the smell of raspberries," Sirius said. Severus blushed slightly. "You're so cute when you get all pink," and he squeezed his cheeks. Severus looked both confused and appalled.

"Thank you, darling. Now, can we go frolic some more and get this out of your system?"

"Why of course, Severus dear," Sirius said, already beginning to allow Scout to take him wherever he pleased, "Where are we off to now, Scout?" he asked. The small dog sniffed the air, and suddenly began running. "Slow down, boy! I can't keep up with you without being in my animagus form, and we both know what happens when Daddy Sev see's me in my dog form." Severus too was running, trying to catch up to the two of their wen he heard this remark.

"And what would that be?" Severus huffed. Sirius hid a laugh.

"You pounce, my kitten. You can't resist me."

"Kitten?" Sirius nodded enthusiastically adding an 'mhm'. "I never really thought of myself as the "kitten" type. "You may be a slithering Slytherin, but that does not mean that you can't be a kitty."

"Ummm, I think that's perfect grounds to categorize me as the Not-Kitty-Type," Severus said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be silly," Sirius said. "You're just like a kitty. You sleep a lot, you like to cuddle, you enjoy alone time, and when you're extra horny, you pounce on me and ravage my body like a lion to a zebra." Severus' blood began to boil as he thought of "ravishing" Sirius' body. A sharp intake of breath told Sirius it was time to bring his lover back to reality.

"I thought you could use a bit of cold water," Sirius laughed. Severus wiped the water from his face and arms.

"You know what? I'm going to be the bigger person."

"Aw, but Sev. I love when you play along." Severus sighed, moving closer to Sirius.

"You want me to 'play along', huh?" Sirius nodded his head. "Okay, I'll play along." Severus suddenly grabbed Sirius, tackling him, causing both of them to fall with a splash into the lake. Sirius came up sputtering.

"That's it," Sirius said, jumping on top of Severus, forcing them both under water once more. Scout was left splashing along the shoreline, barking playfully. The two laughed, Sirius slapping the water playfully. Severus scooped him up as Sirius put his arms around his neck, and kissed him, smiling. They were soon interrupted by the wagging of a tail slapping against the water's surface. Severus released Sirius, who went to the puppy, picking him up and scratching behind his ears.

"Yes, I love you too, Scout." He licked Severus' face, who laughed.

"I think we'd better go home now, Sirius. The sun's beginning to set." The horizon burning with fiery shades of reds and oranges. A light pink faded to a purple on the outside of the blaze, bringing the stars to visibility.

"We'd better apparate home. There's no way we'll make it back to the path before sundown," Sirius reasoned.

"After you," Severus said. Sirius pulled his wand from his back pocket, grabbed hold to Severus while still clutching Scout. They turned on the spot, and everything became black.

Now back in their cottage, they shed their sopping clothes for dry, warm fleece pajama bottoms, a plain tee-shirt, and in Sirius' case, a cozy bathrobe. Scout slept peacefully by the fire, drying what he hadn't already shaken from his body. Severus sat, legs parted slightly to accommodate Sirius who lay with his knees pulled tight to his body, a mug of hot chocolate cupped in his hands.

"Did you have fun today, sweetie?" Sirius asked, snuggling up to his lover.

"Of course I did, dear. I was with you, wasn't I?" Sirius smiled.

"Good answer, my kitten," Sirius said, sticking out his tongue.

"I thought I had been promoted to "lion" status," Severus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius, kissing him on the top of his head.

"How could I forget?" Sirius asked, placing his mug on the coffee table.

"Not the foggiest idea," Severus said through a hot-breathed whisper in Sirius' ear. Sirius cocked his head to the left at the feeling, giving Severus full access to the side of his neck. Severus placed delicate kisses from his ear to the base of his neck, earning him small moans from Sirius.

"Let me be your zebra," Sirius all but pleaded. Severus took one last hungry glance at him, and attacked.

-----------------------------

Sammie: We couldn't decide on a name for this chapter so we named it thus.

Joceline: Samantha I'm telling you now that if you tackled me into a lake, I'm probably going to drown you.

Sammie: Hmmm, you've peeked my royal interest Joceline, I might just have to try this sweetie...please read and review.


	28. Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?

"Oh come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right," Sirius sang to quietly to himself, lighting long red candles. "I'll boil you up to hot, strong love, to keep you warm tonight." And that was "Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," by the singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck. Thank you for staying with us through our hour of love." Sirius continued to hum the tune to himself as he plopped a single red rose in a crystal vase, delicately adjusting the petals as he saw fit.

"Sirius?" Severus opened the front door, unraveling his scarf from his neck, placing it on a single hook of a coat rack. He carefully unbuttoned his overcoat, placing it on the hook over his scarf. "Sirius? I'm home. I've got something for you," Severus called, excitedly.

"Just a minute," Sirius said. Checking himself quickly in the mirror, Sirius ambled from the dining room into the entrance hallway, where he found Severus dressed rather handsomely, clean cut, and my did his hair look soft. "Well, don't you look spiffy?" Sirius said, greeting his husband with a kiss.

"You're looking pretty fancy yourself. What's the occasion?" Severus asked with a smirk. Sirius smiled, putting an arm around his lover's waist.

"You know full well that today is Valentine's Day," Sirius said.

"Is it?" Severus asked. "I assumed it was just a Saturday, like any other." Sirius gave him a bit of a 'love tap' on his cheek.

"Then why are you so dressed up?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Can't a man look good for his husband?" Severus asked. Sirius smiled.

"Of course he can, of course. But just in case there did happen to be something special today, I have a bit of a surprise for you in the dining room."

"Can I see it?" Severus asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good surprise on a regular boring old Saturday, but maybe just this once," Sirius said. "You wait here." Sirius rushed to the dining room to make any last perfections, but when he entered the room, he found something completely new thing to fuss about. "Scout!" he yelled. The dog looked up from the plate that he lay next to atop the now ruined table. "Bad boy, Scout!" Sirius said, prying a steak bone from his mouth. The dog jumped off the table, no longer looking for anything to eat. The table was a complete mess; silverware scattered, both candles fallen on their sides, that had thankfully snuffed out before causing a fire. A bucket had been knocked to the floor that had once held ice and a rather chilly bottle of champagne. As Sirius bent down to clean up the cold mess, Severus entered the room.

"Sirius Is everything alright? I thought I heard..." Severus walked in to find Sirius, half in tears, scooping ice into a bucket from the floor. "Sirius, honey. What happened?" Sirius sniffled a bit before responding.

"Scout got hungry," he said simply. Severus swept the remaining ice back into the bucket in one fluid movement of his hand. Helping Sirius to his feet, Severus wrapped his arms around the man, whose head instantly molded to the crook of Severus' neck, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't cry, honey. It'll be okay," Severus comforted his lover. Sirius shook his head, lifting it from Severus' shoulder.

"It wont be okay. This was our first Valentine's Day since we've been married. I wanted it to be special, then Scout had to go and ruin everything..."

"Shh, my love," Severus said. "Nothing has been ruined. You went to all of this trouble just for me, and I know that you did all of this because you love me. And now, I have a little something for you to show you how much I love you." Severus took a rather shiny disk from his robes, placing it into a big black box with lots of knobs and buttons, setting it on the table still littered with platters and food, pressed a button, and music began to play. Sirius looked queerly, though luckily his intrigue for Severus' outstretched hand. Sirius put a hand in Severus', who wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Sirius put his arms around Severus' neck as they swayed to the music.

"You're rather light on your feet tonight, Severus," Sirius observed.

"Well, it was supposed to be your Valentine's Day present. I've been taking dance lessons," Severus said. Sirius laughed.

"YOU have been taking dance lessons?" he asked astonished.

"What? Is it to difficult to believe?"

"YES!" Sirius said. Severus rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I wanted to be able to dance with you tonight. Make it special." Sirius smiled.

"Thank you, honey. You don't know how happy you've made me." The two men continued to dance, swaying back and forth to the melody. For the first time that night, Sirius listened a bit more intently to the lyrics.

_"Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness. Ease my troubles that's what you do."_

"Rod Stewart?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"What? I thought you like this song," Severus said.

"I do like this song, I just wasn't expecting you to remember that."

"Of course I remembered, sweetie. I remember every word you say to me." Sirius smiled, reaching up to kiss his husband.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Severus said, kissing Sirius once more. Sirius rubbed his nose against Severus'.

"I love you more." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Severus said. Sirius smiled.

"You know what really helps me sleep at night?" Severus' pupils dilated.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"You." Severus' breath hitched a little as shocks traveled through his body.

"Well, you know how I like you to get your sleep," Severus said to Sirius, who giggled.

"You do have an uncanny knack for tiring me out," Sirius said.

"Tired?" Severus asked.

"Not yet," Sirius replied. Severus picked Sirius up, shoving things off the table, putting Sirius in their place.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Severus said, kissing his lover.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," Sirius said.

_"Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladnessEase my troubles, that's what you do"_

----------------

Sammie: Omg that's adorable, Severus took dancing lessons! Joceline you are the bestest!

Joceline: I know I'm the bestest sweetie, and I would do the same for you. *kiss*

Sammie: I guess that makes me Sirius in this chapter, yay! Please people review


	29. Getting Old's A Tease

Severus walked up the spiral stairwell, back hunched over in pain. Each step sent little pins and needles up his spine and neck. He got to his secret door at the top of the stairwell and opened it, eyes scrunching and narrowing at the sudden light that hit his face as he did so. _Why Sirius always needs to keep those damn curtains open and let in so much light is beyond me, _Severus thought angrily.

He ambled over to the small couch by the fire place. Cautiously, and very slowly, he laid himself down on the couch, giving a small moan of pain when his back felt like it suddenly caught fire. _I'm dying_, Severus thought. "God I'm so old," he groaned to himself.

"You're not old." Severus jumped at his husbands sudden appearance, and then winced at the pain in his back. "You're a month younger than I am, if you're old then so am I, and I refused to believe it." He said defiantly. He walked around the couch, and placed a chaste kiss to his husband's lips. Severus sighed and closed his eyes, trying to forget about the nagging pain in his back. Sirius noticed this, "what's wrong love?"

"Just my back again."

"Well if you didn't bend over that caldron all day long you wouldn't have that problem." Sirius said annoyingly.

"Where would you rather I bend over?" Severus asked huskily, causing Sirius' jaw to turn slack, and fall slightly agape. "Well it doesn't matter anyway," Severus said bringing Sirius back to a crashing reality. "My back is killing me."

"Turn over."

"What?"

"I said turn over." Sirius said as if he were talking to a young child, Severus scowled.

"I heard what you said, but I don't think I'm able!" Severus snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes, and helped Severus to turn over. "There, now what do you suggest Oh-Great-One?"

"Hmm, Oh-Great-One I like that," Sirius mused, and Severus was about to retort when he suddenly felt Sirius strong hands running along his shoulders. "Relax Severus," Sirius whispered, leaning close to Severus' ear. The Slytherin relaxed instantly. Sirius massaged Severus' back, but it was an odd angle so, without warning he climb onto the couch, hands never leaving Severus' body, and sat himself right on Severus, in the space where his thighs met his butt. Sirius' nimble fingers slipped beneath Severus shirt as he ran his hands up and down Severus' back, massaging gently. Severus moaned, and Sirius' breath hitched again.

"That feels really nice." Severus' voice was muffled by the pillow but Sirius could still understand him. Sirius felt Severus' back crack twice, and pop once, and Severus moaned again. "That's so much better." He turned over as best he could and kissed Sirius in thanks.

Severus turned back over onto his stomach waiting for Sirius to get off him. Of course, Sirius had other plans, with one pallid finger he made a soft line down Severus' back, making him shiver . "Now you'll be able to properly bend over, love." Severus purred slightly at the innuendo. He leaned down, and whispered in Severus' ear. "Now, what to do with your newly reinstated flexibility?" He left a trail of kisses down Severus' neck, who did his best to turn his head to allow Sirius better access. "What to do." He said into Severus' neck, running his hands up his sides. He skillfully flipped Severus over so that now he was straddling Severus' hips. Severus hissed in pleasure. Sirius looked down at Severus and smiled. "Well now, I can see your back is perfectly well again, I think I'll just go start dinner." He motioned to get off Severus, but Severus grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back down.

"Sirius if you leave me in this state now I can guarantee you the next time I get my hands on you, you will not be able to walk for a week." Severus murmured gravely. Sirius' smile widened.

"Whatever was I thinking?" He asked, feigning innocence. Severus snarled and pulled Sirius in for a hungry, passionate kiss.

"Let's test out my 'newly reinstated flexibility'," Severus whispered huskily between kisses, and this time it was Sirius' turn to shiver.

-----

Sammie: So it's been a couple of weeks since we updated, and I think this is our dirtiest fic to date!

Joceline: It certainly seems so Samantha, which is why we know you wrote it.

Sammie: Yes well It's still not rated M material soo. "p!........Review!


	30. Picture Perfect

Severus awoke and looked to his left to find his lover absent. The emerald green covers were thrown against Severus and Sirius' pillow lay on the floor. "Sirius," Severus called, but there was no answer. Suddenly there was crash from downstairs that suspiciously sounded like Severus' coffee mug. He sighed, that was the fourth time this month Sirius had dropped his coffee mug. He heard Sirius curse and another crash, he donned his robe and went to investigate making sure Sirius didn't hurt himself.

"Muggle fucking troll shit! Merlin's saggy left ball sac," Sirius swore at the top of his lungs. Severus shook his head at his husband's horrid vernacular.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Severus asked walking into the kitchen to find Sirius in the midst of a right fit. Sirius didn't seem to hear him as he slammed a pot into the sink. "Sirius what are you up to?" Severus tried again once the ringing of the pot's vibrations subsided. Sirius' head snapped up.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly.

"Sirius, what are you up to?" Severus repeated in a stern voice.

"You'll see a bit later, go get dressed love." Severus rolled his eyes, but conceded to Sirius' wishes.

He returned no less than ten minutes later fully dressed, in a simple black tee-shirt and dark wash jeans. His black hair was pulled back with a silky ribbon. "Ok Sirius, usually you're commanding me to strip not the opposite, now will you finally tell me what's going on?" He asked walking into the now spotless kitchen.

Sirius turned to him and smiled. "It's a beautiful day; I figured it's the perfect day for a picnic."

Severus smirked. Scout sauntered into the kitchen and jumped up onto Severus, Severus scowled. "Alright dear, but we're finding someplace in the shade, you know how much I abhor the sun, and we're tying this damned mutt to a tree, I don't need to go chasing after him when his tiny attention span is caught by a stray squirrel."

Sirius grabbed Scout and held him in his arms, both pouting. Sirius agreed to accommodate Severus' requests. He grabbed Scout's leash and put it on the dog now running around at their feet trying to catch God only knew what.

Severus picked up the cliché picnic basket and blanket; they walked out the door together to head for the park. They set up all their stuff under a great oak tree. They tied Scout's leash to it and after a few tries at running amok he finally stopped and was now resting in Sirius' lap, Sirius stroking his head absently.

"What'd you pack for lunch?" Severus asked opening the basket inquisitively.

"Sandwiches."

Severus rolled his eyes at his husband's lack of detail. "What kind."

"Peanut butter and jelly for me." Sirius said as he took the sandwich Severus was holding out of his hands.

"You're such a child, honestly, peanut butter?"

"And tuna for you kitten." He handed him the correct sandwich.

Severus purred, eyes alight with lust, "my favorite," Severus said breaking he mood.

"Well then tuck in," Sirius grumbled disappointed in the broken atmosphere. Unexpectedly there were a couple of cracks; Severus and Sirius looked up startled. About twenty yards away four people and a small child appeared. Sirius smiled recognizing the group. He waved and shouted. "Remus!" Remus looked around startled, but he didn't seem to see them. "Over here!" Remus spotted them and the group walked over to their blanket. Remus was accompanied by his wife Nymphadora, their son Teddy, Teddy's Godfather Harry, and surprisingly Draco.

"Uncle Sev!" Teddy yelled running up and sitting in Severus' unoccupied lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" Severus asked trying, in vain, to get Teddy to stop climbing all over him.

"I thought it was the perfect day to get outside and get some fresh air." Nymphadora said removing her son from Severus' back.

"That's what we thought. It's such a nice day." Sirius said still scratching Scout's head.

"DOGGY!" Teddy exclaimed reaching out from his mother's arms to try and touch the pup.

"His name is Scout." Severus said trying to hold back his smile.

"Doggy-Scout!" Severus and Draco both rolled their eyes at the adorable child.

"Spending the day with your Godson Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded smiling down at the turquoise-haired boy.

"And how did you get pulled into this happy outing?" Severus asked Draco, who up to this point had been silent.

"The same way you did I'm sure." Draco said with a smirk and a wink.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "No innuendos in front of the child Draco."

"Aw, Uncle Sevvy does care." Draco cooed cupping his hands together, anyone but Draco would've gotten a quick smack on the back of their head, but Severus let it go.

"Shut up Draco." Draco's smirk widened.

Remus, Nymphadora and Sirius were talking. Nymphadora was coming along with her pregnancy nicely; the baby kicked as Sirius touched her stomach.

"Daddy I wanna play tag!"

Remus smiled down at his son. "Ok son, does everyone want to play." Tonks decided it would be best for her to sit this out and Sirius gave her his seat on the blanket under the tree. Harry agreed, but Draco and Severus crossed their arms fully intended to not participate in this childish affair.

"Severus-" "-Draco" Sirius and Harry said in unison.

"What?" The two Slytherins said together.

"You're going to play."

"Make me." Sirius walked closer to Severus, and Harry stepped closer to Draco.

"You're playing," they breathed in their respective boyfriend's/spouse's ear, and both Draco and Severus nodded, eyes wide.

Remus and Nymphadora laughed. "That's it, I've decided, you two," he pointed to Draco and Harry, "are exact facsimiles of you two," he finished pointing to Severus and Sirius.

Sirius and Harry joined in laughing. "Shut up." Draco and Severus said together, then looked at each other and glowered, knowing Lupin was right.

Teddy, who had been quietly playing with Scout during this whole Adults-Talking-About-Things-He-Didn't-Understand mania was going on, but his patience, or whatever five year old boys have, was running thin; he ran up to Uncle Sev, and touched his leg, shouting, "tag you're it!" and with that he ran off, as did Remus, Harry, and Sirius. Severus looked disgusted, but smirked when he saw Draco standing right next to him.

"Tag Draco, you're it." He strode off and Draco starred after him baffled. He, being a perfectly sheltered pureblood had no clue what was going on, but, thankfully, being the intelligent man he was he quickly put two and two together and ran off to catch up with everyone. The first person he tagged was his beloved Harry, well tag is quite the understatement to what he did, he tackled Harry to the ground, and straddled him.

"Tag, you're it." Draco said with a smirk.

"Tag is a lot different than tackle dear, and you say my terminology is atrocious." Harry reached up and stroked his shoulder. "Tag, you're it, no tags back." He rolled onto his side, causing Draco to fall off him, and Harry sauntered away. Draco was confused again but simply rolled his eyes, "these muggle games are too damn complicated," he muttered to himself. He looked around and spotted Harry's Godson. He ran up to him and lightly tagged him on the back. Teddy laughed and ran off to find his father.

This continued for about another half an hour; once everyone was exhausted, and tired of Severus' and Draco's complaints about heat, and fatigue, and the grass stains on the new Armani pants, well that was more Draco than Severus, they ambled over to the picnic blanket and collapsed good-naturedly.

"I got some lovely pictures of you all." Nymphadora said holding up her wizarding camera.

"Oh joy," Severus drawled.

Nymphadora smirked. "Would you like copies?"

"Yes," Sirius said before his husband could say the contrary. Severus really didn't want proof of him getting along with a child, let alone playing the juvenile game of tag.

"It's getting a tad late, perhaps we should be going." Remus said, holding a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"We should get going as well." Draco said. "Unlike some," he pointed a diluted Malfoy-glare at Harry. "I do not have the luxury of sleeping in until noon, and there are still chores to be done." Harry simpered, Draco would be doing no chores tonight and he'd be damned if he was allowing Draco to get out of bed before one in the afternoon.

"We'll have to do this again sometime it was fun." Sirius said and Severus grumbled something, but nodded regardless. They all apparated after a few short hugs and kisses goodbye.

Severus awoke the next morning to a tapping on the window. He surveyed the room. He saw the fireplace, still lit, the decent sized bookshelf tucked in the corner adjacent to the fireplace, and Severus' favorite chair. He noticed he was lying on the couch, atop Sirius; they'd never even made it to the bedroom!

Severus quietly accio'd his robe and carefully detangled himself from Sirius. He went to the window; a grey owl was impatiently waiting outside. He recognized the owl as the Lupin family owl. He opened the window and the bird walked onto his forearm. There was a good sized envelope attached to its leg, Severus removed it, and the owl flew off.

Sirius snored lightly and turned over shivering. Severus grabbed the vermillion throw on the back of the couch, and tucked Sirius in, kissing him lightly on the head. He sat down in his favorite armchair and opened the packet.

_Dear Sirius and Severus, _

_I hope I didn't wake you. _–Severus scoffed- _Here are the pictures from yesterday; I particularly like the third picture. _

_Take care, _

_Nymphadora, Remus, and Teddy. _

He next took out a small stack of pictures. The first of him and Draco starring after the running group, pure dislike etched on their faces, almost like a mirror. Severus scoffed again; the next one was of Sirius and his Godson. Harry chasing after the elder Gryffindor, and Sirius twisting and doing cat-like turns thinking he was amazing. Severus shook his head at the display. The third picture made his face flush at the intimacy of the moment.

The picture was of Sirius chasing after him, he wrapped his arms around him, stopping Severus in his tracks. Sirius spun his love around so that they were facing each other, noses almost touching. He kissed him, pulling him, if possible, closer. If these pictures had audio Severus would be able to hear Sirius say, "tag, my love, you're it," in Severus' ear. The picture stopped, their arms still wrapped one another in a loving embrace, before it started over again. Severus quickly flipped through the rest of the photos; find a few cute ones, but nothing that caught his eye quite like that third picture.

He grabbed an old, unused frame from the bookshelf and placed the picture in it. He positioned the picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Behind the glass the picture started over once more, Sirius kissing Severus and never leaving his arms. Sirius smiled from the couch as he looked up at it, making a mental note to thank his amazingly adorable husband later.

----------------

Sammie: In a depressed mood so I wrote a Sirius/Severus 'cause that always gets me in a cheery mood.

Joceline: Or sends you into a fit consisting of you screaming kicking and crying.

Sammie: regardless, I like this one, and Joceline's newest addition is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed..........please review.


	31. Family Feud

A/N: Inspired by my psychopathic mother who's in her own little world...

"Good morning Scout," Sirius said, scratching the dog behind the ears. Scout barked back, shaking his head, "silly dog." He got up to make the morning pot of coffee, placing a mug beside a copy of the _Profit_. Scout followed Sirius around the kitchen entwining himself between Sirius' legs. "Scout, you know how daddy Severus likes his breakfast to be ready when he gets downstairs in the morning. Go sit and wait for him to say good morning." Scout ambled over to the swinging door, waiting for it to finally open. Large footsteps and grumbling noises could be heard heading towards the kitchen, and with a shake of his head, Severus swung open the door and was instantly attacked by Scout, who leapt onto him, licking his face. "Look Scout, it's daddy!"

"Sirius, get this beast off of me," Severus managed through yawns. "And don't call me 'daddy'. I am of no relation to that mutt." Sirius shooed Scout from Severus.

"Scout, it's okay baby. Daddy's just a little cranky before he's had his coffee," Sirius said. Severus sat at the table, rubbing his eyes.

"Sirius, I am not that dog's 'daddy'. I don't know why you insist on calling me that."

"Aww, Sev. Don't say that. You'll hurt his feelings."

"Dogs don't have feelings, Sirius. People have feelings, and right now, I'm feeling a great deal of regret for getting you that lousy excuse for a dog in the first place." Sirius looked at him shocked.

"Severus! How could you say that?" Sirius said, kneeling to wrap his arms around Scout. "He didn't mean it honey." Severus was about ready to implode.

"Why do you always talk to that thing as if it were your child?" he asked with a huff.

"Because I don't have any actual children to talk to like that," Sirius suddenly got quiet. "I always wanted to have a family of my own. For us to have a family of our own. But seeing as you hate children, I always assumed you just didn't want any. Even with me." Severus stood up and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"Of course I want to have a family with you. I might not like children very much, but I know I would love ours. I would do anything to make you happy, Sirius. I would go through hell and back just to see you smile."Sirius grinned. "There's that smile," Severus said, giving Sirius an 'Eskimo kiss'.

"How do you do it?" Sirius asked.

"Do what?" Severus asked confused.

"You always manage to make me smile," Sirius said kissing his husband.

"Easy. I love you," he said. Sirius smiled, rubbing his face into Severus' neck. "Now, let's see if we can't all sit down and have breakfast. As a family."

---------------------

Sammie: AHHHH I MIGHT DIE FROM ALL THE MUSH! WHERES THE SMUT?!? I NEED SOME SMUT!

Joceline: Good Lord Samantha calm down, a little mush is not the end of the world.

Sammie: A little, no you're right that's not the end of the world, but reading that's like walking through a swamp filled with marshmellows!

Joceline: Fine next chapter can be all smut to balance it out, I'll leave that to you. *leaves*

Sammie: FINE! *"p* Please people review or I swear we'll go mad.


	32. An Unsatisfied April Fool

Severus was sitting in his study anxiously, as he had been all day. He was more or less hiding from his husband as today was one of Sirius' favorite holidays; April Fool's Day. Every year since they had been eleven Sirius would play a joke or a trick on him. Severus knew that his lover was going to play another one on him, and he was resolved to stay in the time enclosed room until this horrid holiday was over. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, 1:30 p.m. He sighed he locked himself in there nearly four hours ago, and now his stomach was starting to growl at him. He needed to go downstairs and get food. "Stupid sodding April Fool's day," Severus cursed. He opened the door, wand at the ready. "I'm a war hero, I spied on the most feared wizard of all time, and I was a bloody Death Eater why do I fear a stupid prank?" Severus mumbled to himself walking into the living room.

"Who are you talking to Sev?" Sirius asked from behind his the former Slytherin. Severus jumped and turned around, startled.

"Don't do that to me!" Severus hissed through clenched teeth.

"A bit jumpy today Severus," Sirius mused.

"Of course I'm jumpy you dolt! It's April Fool's Day and you always, without fail, play a hoax on me!" Severus said waspishly crossing his arms sharply across his chest.

"It's all in good spirit, love." Sirius tried to reason, but in vain, because Severus continued to look sour.

"Making me look like a fool is not on my list of fun, Sirius."

"It's not like you haven't gotten your fair share of payback over the years."

"That was before I fell in love with you. I figured after we started going out this childish humiliation would stop but I guess I was mistaken." Severus huffed and Sirius had the decency to look guilty and ashamed.

"I'm sorry Severus." Sirius said morosely.

"I should hope so." His stomach growled again, and he turned walking into the kitchen.

"Severus wait!" Sirius called out but it was too late, Severus walked through the threshold of the kitchen and tripped the string in the doorway, snapping it. He turned on his heels to look at Sirius just as he was covered in melted, warm chocolate. He pushed his greasy and now chocolate covered hair from his face, and he growled at Sirius. "Now Severus," Sirius gulped, "there's no need to be rash." Sirius was backing up from an advancing Severus. His instincts told him to run, but by the time the signal to bolt reached his feet he was already backed against the wall, his arms being pinned above him, and Severus with his thigh between Sirius' legs. Sirius looked up into his eyes, there was defiantly anger dancing in the dark irises, but there was something else, lust. Being this close in proximity to Sirius set him off, but he didn't forget his intention.

The Gryffindor worked up the nerve and kissed Severus, he could taste the milk chocolate that had progressed down to his lips. Severus instantly reacted as if he'd been waiting for Sirius to initiate things. Severus kissed down his jaw, running his silver-tongue down the other man's neck. Sirius wriggled but Severus cast-iron grip held him firmly against the wall. Sirius moaned and shifted his hips, creating delicious friction. Severus smirked against Sirius' neck, then bit down hard. "OW!" Sirius yelped.

Severus licked the bite soothingly, chuckling deeply within his throat, "payback." He bit down again right below the animagus' collar bone. "ow…Severusss…" Sirius hissed Severus' name as he shifted his thigh so Sirius got more of that friction he so craved.

"Payback's a bitch." Severus said after biting Sirius for a third time, there would be lovely red bruises marring up his delectable neck, marking him, punishing him so he'd remember that his actions had consequences.

Severus licked up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe, making Sirius moan again. This pleasure/pain thing was driving him mad. "Se-Sev…I'm-I'm sorry I won't…do it again –he moaned again– I-I swear." Severus let his tongue travel back to Sirius' mouth, devouring his lips, in an earth shattering kiss.

He broke away and backed up. "I should hope not." He repeated himself from earlier, and walked up to the bathroom to take a shower, being sure to swing his hips in an obviously gay, yet seductive manner. His hunger more that satisfied until Sirius managed to break from his stupor. Sirius slumped down the wall, breathing heavily, and cursing softly, he, unlike Severus, was left completely unsatisfied on his most favorite of holidays, he'd learned his lesson, next year he would pour the chocolate on his lover himself.

------

Sammie: Oh how I adore smut! And so does Sev! Sirius does too but in a "I'm so getting you back for this" sort of way!

Joceline: And you did this instead of paying attention to your French class?

Sammie: Hey if Sev and Sirius showed up and started speaking to each other and me in french perhaps I'd pay attention, but until then it's a waste of my time.

Joceline: What ever you say dear.


	33. Green Thumb

A/N: Sirius and Severus gardening...

Sirius hummed quietly to himself as he opened the front door to a bright Spring morning. The sun gleamed proudly in a cloudless sky while a warm breeze gently brushed back his hair. He slowly inhaled the sweet sent of Spring air, exhaling with a smile as a rather rapidly growing Scout bound out of the front door.

"Quite a lovely day, isn't it boy?" Scout wagged his tail madly. "I think today would be a wonderful day to plant the Spring bulbs." Sirius ruffled Scout's fur before heading to the shed in the backyard, followed closely by his canine companion. With a great deal of effort, Sirius opened the shed doors retrieving several gardening tools, seed packets, and a hose that he attached to a faucet on the concrete base of the cottage.

"Sirius," Severus hollered from inside the house,"what are you doing out there? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound safe." Sirius shook his head.

"I'm just gardening, Sev. Don't worry. Would you care to join me?" Footsteps grew gradually louder until the front door swung open and Severus stepped outside wearing a tight-fitting tee-shirt and a worn pair of jeans."Mmm mmm mmm, don't we look hot Mr. Black-Snape?" Sirius said facetiously. "Spin around for me, won't you?" Severus sneered.

"Bite me, Black." Sirius smiled.

"Maybe later, but in the mean time, why don't you pick up a rake and help me with these leaves?" Severus clomped over to Sirius, grabbing the rake behind him.

"Where would you like me to start? I wouldn't want to disturb your filing system of debris."

"Ha ha," Sirius said. "Why don't you start over there? That's where we'll be planting the Petunias." A pointed, pompous face sprung into Severus' mind, the terrors of his childhood on Spinner's End making him shudder. Shaking him head of thought, Severus began to rake up the leaves from the following Fall, making a clean-cut pile behind him."Now who's obsessive?" Sirius asked. "You look like you're trying to create a facsimile of the Mona Lisa out of those leaves."

"Well, at least I'm making an effort. What are you doing over there?" Severus asked.

"Would you like me to expound upon it, or shall I give you the simpler version?" Sirius said annoyed.

"No, that's alright. I was just wondering what you were doing over there while I'm up to my knees in compost."

"Tilling the soil," Sirius said. "And getting the bulbs ready to be planted." Sirius dropped his rake and walked over to Sirius, kneeling beside him. "Do you want to try it, Sev?" Sirius asked. Severus shook his head, taking Sirius' place running a weird-looking gardening tool of some sort through the moist soil while Sirius cleaned off bulbs of unknown origin, filling his watering can.

"This is easy," Severus said, gliding over the soil with ease.

"Good to know, Sev. Would you like to do another job for me?" Sirius asked. Severus again shook his head. "Could you go get those ceramic pots from the shed please?" Severus dropped the gardening tool, walking over to the shed. After a minutes searching, Severus found two ceramic pots. The first, he found to be relatively clean, aside from the encrusted dirt and leaves of last year. When Severus turned over the second, however, there was an exodus of brown spiders of every size. Severus dropped the pot and ran back to the garden. "What's wrong honey?" Sirius asked.

"Spiders...so many spiders," he managed. Sirius shushed him.

"Maybe it would be better for you to make holes in the soil for the seeds. I'll take care of the pots," Sirius cooed. Severus knelt once again before a long patch of soil. He began poking small holes in the soil while looking at the packets of exotic plants Sirius had laying out on the ground. Among them were poppies, pansies, and narcissus. Several bulbs also lay on the ground with a sort of stamp tied around them. One marked tulips, another daffodils, and the last... "Lilies," he said aloud. Severus hung his head in thought for a moment, then expediently stuck the bulb in his hand into the ground, covering it.

"Everything alright over here Severus?" Sirius asked tapping his husband on the shoulder.

"Fine," Severus said. "Do you want to help me plan the rest of these?" he asked Sirius.

"I would be glad to," he said. "Just don't exploit my gardening skills. I'd like to keep the secrets to my green thumb to myself." Severus elbowed Sirius.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he said mockingly. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, hitting him lightly on the chest. "Oh, you want to play that way, do you?" Severus said, walking his fingers up Sirius' side. He continued until he had reached his shoulders, at which point he ran a single finger up Sirius' neck, causing his eyes to close. Noticing the motion, Severus teased, "Aww, Sirius, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" No longer being able to contain himself, Sirius lunged at him.

"Not yet."

--------------

Sammie: I like Snarky Sev and Sirius, they amuse me!

Joceline: Samantha a floating lint ball amuses you.

Sammie: Yeah well this amuses me more!


	34. Revenge

"This tea is delicious, love," Sirius said sipping from the steaming mug in his hands.

"Glad you like it," Severus said dropping two sugars into his tea.

Sirius took a deep breath, smelling the fresh spring air coming in from the open windows. "Ahh spring, Ze seazon of love," Sirius said in a false French accent.

Severus shook his head, rolling his eyes. Unanticipatedly there was a red flash of light, and the front door of the cottage was blown in, smashing into splinters against the opposite wall. Severus and Sirius were on their feet at once, wands simultaneously drawn. A small group of men in black cloaks and white masks that were all too familiar to Severus strutted in. Severus snarled and stepped slightly in front of Sirius, addressing the obvious leader of the group. "Rodolphus, how charming, it's been a while."

Rodolphus Lestrange removed his mask. His once shiny, well-primped black hair was now lank and drooping. His brown eyes were sunken, but alive with a determined fire, he looked more maniacal than his late wife. "To long Severus, much to long," he raised his wand and shot a stunning spell at Severus, which Severus deflected.

"What do you want Lestrange?" Sirius demanded raising his wand, and advancing to Severus' side.

"Revenge," he shot another spell, forcing Sirius and Severus to dive out of the way. The spell hit the bookshelf, toppling it over on Sirius.

Severus stood quickly, rushing over to Sirius' side, spelling the heavy bookshelf off his husband. "The Dark Lord is long since dead! Why avenge a dead idiot?" Severus snarled, trying his best to stay focused on Rodolphus, but also check to see if Sirius was alright.

"I'm fine," Sirius breathed, and Severus locked eyes with Rodolphus. Severus shot another spell but it veered off course.

"Give up now, and we'll kill you quickly; you and your _lover," _Rodolphus spat. Sirius stood as best he could, and raised his wand; it looked like he had some cracked ribs by the way he held the side of his chest. "Uh, uh, uh, expilliarmus!" Sirius wasn't quick enough to block the spell, and his wand flew into Rodolphus' outstretched hand. "Severus you pet is a little slow; you've been over indulging the old mutt haven't you?" Cords shot from the end of Rodolphus' wand, binding Sirius where he stood, he swayed slightly and fell to the floor with a sickening crack.

"Let him go Lestrange!" Rodolphus ducked Severus' hex.

"You killed my love Severus, it's only fair I get to do the same to you. Crucio!" Sirius withered in agony, his screams filling the cabin. Severus charged at Rodolphus, wanting to cause him as much pain as physically possible. "Tsk, tsk, Severus, resorting to muggle tactics?" Rodolphus punched him in the gut, and Severus fell to his knees. "You've gone soft. Stupefy." Severus went rigid and fell on his side, he had a perfect view at Sirius. "I want you to watch this, you mudblood-loving cur." He was forced to watch Sirius being tortured again and again, helpless to stop it.

He fought the spell with all his might, shouting 'finite incentartem!' in his head over and over, until finally he was able to me. He slowly inched towards his wand and picked it up aiming it at a distracted Rodolphus. "Curico!" He bellowed. Sirius stopped screaming, his head lolled, and his eyes drooped, he was barely conscious. The cabin was now filled with the shrieking of Rodolphus. The Death Eater fell to the floor. The group advanced upon Severus but he would not be stopped. He quickly undid the bonds holding Sirius, and transferred them to Rodolphus. "Can you stand?" Sirius nodded and Severus handed him his wand. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" Severus yelled, taking out the two Death Eaters closest to him.

"Incarcerous! Impidimenta!" Sirius took out two more. They were back to back now fighting as the perfect duo.

Spells flying all around them, smashing the little nick-nacks and souvenirs around the tiny room, "sectumsempra," one Death Eater cursed cutting Severus' face with three long gashes. Sirius turned and took him down.

The only conscious Death Eater was Rodolphus. He was trying to fight the bonds and crawl in the direction of his wand. Severus turned, "accio!" Rodolphus' wand went flying into his hand, slipping through Rodolphus' fingers.

"Please Severus, kill me," Rodolphus asked in such a tone that it left Severus speechless. "You had no problem killing her."

"Bellatrix, you were actually in love with you wife?" Sirius asked, and Severus winced at the sound of Sirius' hoarse voice, worn from screaming.

"Don't you dare say her name you blood-traitorous fag!" Severus' wand was pressed against Rodolphus' neck, it emanated burning sparks.

"She never loved you," Severus said viciously. "She was in love with someone else, and we both know very well who that person was." Sirius starred at Severus confusedly. "Admit it Lestrange, you meant nothing to that tramp." Severus smirked evilly watching Rodolphus twitch in displeasure at Severus' words. Rodolphus saw the triumph in Severus' eyes and snarled. "Why throw your life away for someone who couldn't care whether you lived or died. Bellatrix would tell you it screwed her over in the end. I made sure of that." Severus' eyes flashed, remembering the night Bellatrix Lestrange was finally killed, he was content in knowing that it was by his own hand.

"Shut up! I want to hear no more of this!"

"She loved Lord Voldemort! I'll say this again and maybe it'll penetrate that thick skull of yours, she didn't give two shits about you, you slimy son of a bitch." Severus smirked as Rodolphus was reduced to silent tears. "Sirius dispatch and owl to Auror Potter, tell him we have several Death Eaters here that he might want to come and collect." Sirius nodded and limped from the room, but not before Severus leaned over and gently touched his lips to Sirius' in a healing gesture, his eyes never left Rodolphus' pathetic form.

"Severus please… we were once friends."

"I'm not helping you easily escape your sins Rodolphus, you will pay for them."

"Coward!"

"Not so much as you are my _dear_ friend; they say an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, I just think it makes them aware of their other faults." Rodolphus hung his head, and when Harry arrived at the scene followed closely by a worried Draco, he didn't put up a fight as they took him away. Harry made sure all Sirius and Severus' wounds were healed, Severus muttered under his breath all the while about not being a child, and being able to do simple things himself.

"Sirius I love you so much," Severus said when Potter's team of Aurors, Draco and he –Harry–, had left.

"I love you too Severus; I thought the war was over." They looked around their slight ruin of a cabin, and began to repair the damage.

"If there's one thing I've learned about war is that they're never over, there's always just an eye to their storms. I was so worried I was going to lose you tonight." Sirius kissed him, as they sat down on the newly restored couch.

"You can never lose me, I'll always be right here." Sirius pressed his hand to Severus' chest, right over his heart, and Severus chuckled at the clichéd line. Severus laced his fingers with Sirius', and they drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other's arms, as the sun through the window set fire on the horizon.

----

Sammie: There wasn't enough action for my liking, and I wanted to write a wand battle-ish...thing, alright I know it sucks but bare with me here.

Joceline: I'm just glad you didn't kill off our play-things.

Sammie: One: that sounds dirty. Two: I wouldn't kill 'em they're to much fun!

Joceline: To true! Please Review!

Sammie: RHYME!


	35. Children Aren't So Bad After All

"Come on, Sev. They'll be here any minute and...for God's sake, comb your hair! It's a rat's nest!" Sirius rushed around the house, pulling his hair back neatly with a silk ribbon, Scout following him. "Sev?" Sirius wandered the house until arriving at the bathroom where a finely-dressed Severus stood before the mirror, his head turned sideways. "Sharp," Sirius said, startling Severus.

"Oh, thanks," he said running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"You really should run a comb though that hair before anything fuzzy takes up residence."

"I like my hair like this," Severus protested. "It makes me feel all dangerous and mysterious and..."

"Sexy?" Sirius added. Severus' face flushed pink, instigating his embarrassment all the more.

"Yes..." he said averting his eyes away from Sirius. Sirius chuckled.

"You are too cute sometimes," he said with a grin. "Now please, get ready. Harry and Draco will he here any second, and Remus will be here with his brood as soon as Teddy finishes with what the Easter Bunny's brought him." Severus rolled his eyes at the thought of a rabbit bringing around eggs to children, though didn't say anything as not to jeopardize his chances at one civil day.

"I'll be down in a minute," Severus said. He waited until he was sure that Sirius had gone back downstairs before quickly combing his hair. The doorbell rang, and Severus heard the many greetings of Sirius and his Godson and lastly, one "Happy Easter" from Draco. Not wanting to seem rude, Severus rushed down the stairs to greet his guests.

"Draco," he said pulling him into a hug. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter, Severus," Draco replied.

"Shall we go into the sitting room for a bit of a chat before the others arrive?" Severus suggested, gesturing towards the room. Draco made a small coughing noise, shaking his head in Harry's direction while giving Severus one of those "let's not make this awkward" faces. "Oh yes. Happy Easter, Harry." Severus extended his hand which Harry looked at queerly for a moment before extending his hand in return.

"Happy Easter to you too." The group walked into the sitting room, talking for a bit about Draco's shop, Ministry news, and of course Quidditch stats (just because they're gay doesn't mean they don't like sports). Soon after, the doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get that," Sirius excused himself. The second the door was opened, clomping could be heard as a child suddenly threw himself into Severus' lap, squeezing him tightly.

"Uncle Sev!" Teddy squeezed him tighter still.

"Hello Teddy," he said, attempting to remove him from his lap. This bringing him nowhere, Severus decided to play the bribery card. "You know Teddy, if you don't get out of Uncle Sev's lap, you can't get the presents that the, ugh, Easter Bunny left you here." The boy leapt from his uncle's lap and began chanting "Presents presents presents!!!" He ran in circles around the arm chair until Severus rose and brought him into the dining room. "Here you go, Teddy. Try not to eat too much chocolate. Uncle Sev isn't all too keen on cleaning up whatever sugar is expelled from your stomach."

"Okay Uncle Sev," Teddy said, hugging him yet again. "I'd better go show mummy. She told me to ask before I have anymore candy,"

"Very judicious of her. Why don't you go tell your mum right now? You could show uncle Sirius what the Easter Bunny brought you, too." Teddy shook his head excitedly, waiting to be escorted back to his mother. "Alright, let's go," Severus said, walking with practically no emotion compared to his four-year old nephew.

"Mummy! Look! The Easter Bunny brought me something at uncle Severus and Sirius' house, too!" The boy jumped up and down overly excited by the basket of chocolate he had received.

"Let's put that away, Teddy. You had enough candy this morning. You can have a bit more later if you eat all of your vegetables at dinner." Looking rather crestfallen, Teddy replied with, "Alright, mummy," and skipped off into the sitting room to see his godfather, Harry and his uncle Draco.

"Speaking of dinner," Sirius said from the kitchen, "You may want to gather everyone into the dining room. It's just about finished." Severus went into the sitting room to announce dinner, seeing as Tonks was busy with a pink-haired baby in her arms.

"It's time for dinner, boys," Severus said to the occupants of the sitting room. "Come on, Teddy, let's get you washed up."

Dinner couldn't have finished sooner for Severus. The thirty minutes that had elapsed felt like an eternity with the new baby crying and Teddy sitting so close to Severus that one would think they shared an organ. The dishes were cleared and cleaned magically, something that seldom happened in the Black-Snape household.

"Everyone outside," Sirius said. "I have a surprise for you all." Of course, Teddy was the first to shoot out of the door, followed closely by Harry and Draco. The others filed out shortly, settling again on the patio furniture.

"What is it, Uncle Sirius?! What's the surprise!?!?" Sirius, charmed by Teddy's enthusiasm, summoned five wicker baskets with intricate pastel designs from nowhere in particular.

"The surprise is and Easter Egg Hunt!" Teddy jumped up and down with excitement.

"Ingenious, Sirius," Severus said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Severus. I've hidden eggs all around the yard, so you'll have to look carefully. Harry, Draco, Severus, you each take one basket. Teddy, here's one for you, and another for your little sister. You think you could be a good big brother and get her a few eggs as well??" The turquoise mop on top of the boy's head shook rapidly.

"Wait...what?" Severus sputtered. "Why do I have to play along?"

"'Cause it's fun! Please uncle Sev?" Teddy pouted.

"Yeah, please uncle Sev? It'll be fun," Sirius mocked, batting his eyes. _He'll get it later_, Severus thought, though before he could inveigh, he decided it best for him to just go along with it instead of attempting to jettison the idea all together.

"Fine, alright, let's just get this over with," Severus said sourly.

"Yay!" Teddy exclaimed, grabbing Severus' sleeve and dragging him to certain insuperable doom.

There they were. The lot of them, scouring the yard for Easter treats. Harry and Draco had long since traveled off in the direction of the woods, barely paying any attention to the task at hand.

"Uncle Sev! You're slowing us down! We're gonna lose!" Teddy said, tugging his sleeve even harder.

"Teddy, little knowledge of Easter Egg Hunting I have, I don't believe that you can win or lose," Severus reasoned, something that was rather innovative to him.

"You can lose!" Teddy said intrepidly. "Can you please help me? I thought you liked winning!"

"Winning isn't everything, Teddy. Surely your mummy told you that," Severus reasoned. Teddy stood contemplating for a moment just what he should say in return.

"Uncle Sev," he began, "All I wanted was to make sure you got some candy 'cause the Easter Bunny didn't bring you anything." Severus was taken aback by this, and truthfully didn't know how to answer the boy. Finally, he came up with an answer acceptable for his 4-year old nephew.

"I got exactly what I wanted from the Easter Bunny," Severus knelt beside the child.

"You did?" Teddy asked excitedly, causing Severus to smile.

"Of course I did. I wanted today to be a good day for my nephew, and did you have a good day?" Teddy nodded. "Then I had a good day, too." Teddy wrapped his arms around Severus' neck putting him into a headlock. "Alright Teddy, I think it's time to get back to the house. We don't want mummy to get worried, do we?" And so, the two walked back to the cabin to meet the clan of people waiting for them, through oddly enough, neither Harry nor Draco seemed to be present.

"It's time to go home now, love," Nymphadora said extending her hand to Teddy who put his small hand in her own.

"Bye Uncle Sev," Teddy said before leaving.

"Bye, Teddy." Once they left, Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus.

"Did you have a lovely day today, darling?" he asked kissing Severus' cheek.

"You know what honey? I really did." Severus kissed him back, replaying the day's events over in his head; maybe children weren't so bad after all.

--------------------

Sammie: Alright, we are finishing this with this chapter, but don't be discouraged we are going to be writing a new series with these two, but theres going to be a new character for us to manipulate.

Joceline: We're going to give Severus and Sirius a child, although we're not quite sure how to go about doing that. If you could leave your suggestions that would be fantastic!


End file.
